Hell Bent Whatever It Takes
by Fallen Lover Rising Sun
Summary: They rose from the firey depts of hell. You will train in the most intense death training. Only if you are willing to do whatever it takes to save him..." Madara said. "I am." Sakura replied. A story of Itachi and Sakura Comedy chap. 1-25 Action 26-? Join
1. Chapter 1: kidnapped!

"Sit down children and I'll tell you a story of how your great grandmother and grandfather met and fell in love." Salina Haruno said

"OK!" The children said and giggled knowing that this story also involved the night their great grandparents spent together. ( I think we all know what I mean.)

Sasuke had just come back from Orochimaru from killing him, for trying to take over his body. He was exhausted, and beaten up pretty badly. After a week in recovery, and a year doing probation, Tsunade found the heart to forgive him. She immediately gave him a mission with Naruto and Sakura, but not Kakashi because he was on a separate mission with Sai.

"This mission is to find the akatsuki hideout," Tsunade said taking an extra glance at Sasuke. His face showed no emotion though. (well big surprise there)

"You are to find it, to come back, and to tell me the location... _nothing... else_..." Tsunade emphasized, looking at Sasuke again.

Sakura and Naruto nodded. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Didn't she know that he understood perfectly?!

Tsunade was about to continue when a certain blonde interrupted him.

"Damn Granny Tsunade don't you think we get it already?!" Naruto whined annoyingly

Tsunade's eye brows twitched as she Narrowed her eyes annoyed at Naruto for calling her granny.

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked

"Yes Sakura?" Tsunade replied turning her eyes to her pupil softening her gaze.

"When do we leave?" Sakura asked

"You will be leaving in an hour so go home and pack anything necessary for the mission, and meet each other by the West Gate in an hour."

"Hai" Sakura and Naruto said while Sasuke gave a mere hn

"Damn Uchiha's and their unnecessary grunting." Sakura muttered

As the three walked down the street, Naruto said,

"I wish I could have some more Ramen right now..."

"Baka you just had 50 bowls of ramen an hour ago," said Sakura hiding her annoyance

"I know isn't it horrible!" Naruto said

"Dobe what the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked and crossed his arms and closed his eyes like a true Uchiha.

"Well as you know I ate _Only_50 bowls of Ramen, and I usually eat 100."

"O O Only 50 bowls of Ramen? is this boy crazy?" Inner Sakura yelled

Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped as the three reached the gate.

"What a dobe." Sasuke said and jumped out the west gate onto a tree branch.

"What did you call me teme?!" Naruto raged, animated style fire behind him as he held up a fist to Sasuke's face as he jumped onto the same branch as Sasuke.

"Now isn't the time for fighting you assholes." Sakura said and jumped ahead.

A mile away later, Sakura stopped.

"Sakura, what is it?" Sasuke asked

"Akatsuki..." Sakura said, and Sasuke and Naruto got besides her, ready to fight.

"Sakura go and hide," Sasuke ordered

"Temae. You should know... Sakura's not a little girl anymore. She's grown." Naruto said

"That's right little bro... your flower is not little anymore... in fact she's grown to be quite a beautiful Cherry Blossom. A sexy voice came from the shadows of the trees, causing Sakura to blush, and Naruto to growl angrily.

"Itachi..." Sasuke hissed viciously.

"Sakura. Go now!" Sasuke ordered

Sakura turned and ran away, angry tears streaming down her face. When she finally stopped she let out an angry growl, and punched her fists repeatedly into the ground and trees around her, leaving craters everywhere.

This surprised two sharingan eyes that were watching her attentively.

Sakura exhausted, collapsed to her knees and cried. She didn't even notice the presence looming over her crying figure.

"Why waste your tears on my foolish little brother when he's the one missing out, not you," Itachi asked from behind her.

Sakura flinched, and almost melted when she felt his hot breath steaming down her pale neck, and his body heat emitting off of him onto her.

Sakura quickly leaped forward and spun around to be met by two sharingan eyes.

"Itachi Uchiha," Sakura said

"Hn.." the hot Uchiha prodigy replied, sending Sakura off the edge because that Hn reminded her of what an ass Sasuke is.

"Screw you Uchiha's and your one worded vocabularys!!" Sakura yelled and ran towards Itachi with a Kunai.

Itachi dodged it, and grabbed her wrists spinning her around. Before Sakura knew it, she was staring into his scarlet sharingan eyes, and his breath was now on her lips. Itachi kissed her, and moved his tongue in her mouth without asking for entrance. The kiss only lasted a minute, but it was filled with hot fiery passion as Itachi touched her body all over, and she begged for more, running her hands through his hair. But after the minute was over, he pressed the back of her neck, and she fainted into his arms.

Please review! I'll continue this story later


	2. Chapter 2: WTF!

"Sakura!!" Sasuke yelled, that was the last thing Sakura heard before she lost consciousness completely.

Sakura sprung up in bed from a nightmare, cold sweat trickled down her face as she stared down at the bed infront of her, breathing heavily. Her chakra was gone, but she could feel some one Else's presence in the room with her. It scared her. The fact that the presence did not feel threatening. Their presence did have emotion un-like Sasuke's. Itachi's presence in fact was full of emotion radiating off of him. Emotions of anxious, bored, calm accomplished, and... happy?

Sakura raised her eyes to the Uchiha sitting at the foot of her bed studying her with an emotionless face. Yet his face be emotionless, he could not stop the emotions that radiated off him. Sakura was very good at detecting even the smallest emotions radiating off of people, but for some reason not Sasuke.

I'll continue this story when my friend leaves. Right now she just came over and were goin to a party sorry!

Itachi got up and walked around the bed, sitting down besides her. Sakura's eyes watched him intently as he leaned into her, and put something cold on her forehead.

"What the hell!" Sakura shrieked and jumped to the other side of the bed, alarmed, and wondering why she even let him get that close and didn't move sooner.

Sakura glared strongly at Itachi, and moved towards the foot of the bed, her eyes never leaving his Onyx eyes as she intensified her glare, but practically lost all sense of reality when Itachi actually... smiled? She had to admit to herself... he look very handsome when he smiled. Especially when he smiled. But what the fuck? Itachi Uchiha smiled?

"You have a fever Sakura..." Itachi said calmly, and reached towards her, but Sakura got up and made a dash for the door.

Itachi activated sharingan, and quickly got in front of her, but Sakura dived between his legs on her stomach, flipped back up and opened the door before running out.

"Kuso... maybe I should lock the door from now on." Itachi muttered and ran after her.

"Hell yeah! Never let your guard down Uchiha!" Sakura yelled and crackled down the hallway she was in to him as she jumped over Dierdara, past Kisame, under Hidan, around Tobi, and out the door into the forest.

"Yo Itachi how did pinky get out?" Kisame asked

Itachi didn't answer and just kept going over Dierdara, past Kisame, under Hidan around Tobi and out the door as well.

Maybe we should help him..." Dierdara asked and turned to Kisame

"I would but... I don't feel like it," Kisame said and walked away

"Lazy ass fish stick." Dierdara muttered and went to go help Itachi

"Dierdara! Tobi will help! Tobi will help!" Tobi said and jumped up and down excitedly and ran after Dierdara.


	3. Chapter 3: Video!

Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Video!

"Damn.. There's no way in hell I'm going to be caught again!" Sakura said inwardly as she unlocked a secret compartment of hidden chakra in her body, using it to run faster barefoot through the forest.

Little did she know, Itachi got ahead of her and was waiting in the trees above. Sakura suddenly found herself pinned to the forest floor Itachi's hot body pressed against her chest, and between her legs.

"Let me go!" Sakura demanded and wriggled and sqirmed under him, But he only put more of his weight on her.

"I can't do that _Sa Ku Ra_," Itachi said, sounding out her name to annoy her.

Sakura glared up into his sharingan eyes, and this time when she looked in his eyes, something changed. Maybe it was because this time he looked back. She was immediately lost in his beautiful scarlet eyes, and soon lost in his soul, seeing past the evil, and into the actual good part of him. Itachi was staring back into her mesmerizing emerald eyes, gazing into her soul, seeing her pain, and how much hope she had, but lost it all. Was it just them, or did it seem like the deeper they gazed into each other's eyes, and the more lost and oblivious to their surroundings they got, they actually seemed to be moving in closer, slowly, cautiously, as if not knowing what to do, after all they are enemies, or are they?

(flashback)

_"Mother, how will I know I am in... love?" Young 5 year old Sakura asked shyly_

_Sakura's mother laughed warmly. "My little Sakura! Do you think you're in love?"_

_Sakura nodded shyly and played with her dress nervously._

_Sakura's mother chuckled, and lifted Sakura up onto her lap. "Well, love... it's the strangest, most powerful, and beautiful thing on earth." _

_Sakura raised her eyes to her mother, watching her mother go into a day dream as she explained love._

_"There are 2 main kinds of love. Love of the heart and love of the body." Sakura's mother said_

_Sakura blushed a little when she thought about being with Sasuke like that._

_"Love of the body will come later. But Love of the heart is what you experience first." Sakura's mother said. _

_"Love of the heart is experienced in different ways when it comes to a boy. It may be when you look into his eye's, that you just get lost. When you touch him, you get a warm fuzzy feeling in your tummy, or you will feel an electric shock some say. When you just want to be around him, not because of money, or items, looks, clothes, or because he is famous or popular, but because you just want to be with him forever. Love is when you lay your head on his chest, and listen to his heart beat, until you realize... his heart beat matches yours! Love is when you kiss, you are lost in a haze, like floating on a cloud or in heaven, sometimes you can't even describe how wonderful it is. Love is when you will do anything for your lover, even give your life for them. Love is when you find yourself valuing each and every second you spend together. If he truly loves you, he will never hurt you on purpose. He will give you ALL his love, and stay faithful. You can fall in love with anyone, but the strongest love, would be with your soul mate. A soul mate is two people of the opposite sex, who are meant to be together no matter what anyone does, they will be together. And true love can conquer anything. If you have had a boyfriend before, and thought you were in love, when you get to your one true love, the heart love, and body love is completely different. But to fully understand what I am saying my little cherry blossom, you must experience it yourself." _

_(end of flashback)_

"I almost forgot about that... mother..." Sakura said inwardly, as she felt Itachi's hot breath, just inches away from her lips, sending shivers up and down her spine, causing explosions of emotions to run though her, and making her wetter and wetter as he shifted on her. She could smell the sweet intoxicating smell of French Floral Vanilla, and Strawberries from his breath, invading her nostrils, and running through her lungs, spreading through her veins and blood. Heat rose in her face, and she knew he could smell her soaking core, because he was smirking. She knew all her senses were now completely gone, from just a soft brush of his warm moist lips against hers.

"Do you like this Cherry blossom?" Itachi breathed out on her neck, and ran his tongue along her pale collar bone, leaving a trail of saliva behind, savoring the Cherry taste, and taking deep breaths of her too, intoxicating Cherry Blossom smell.

Sakura gave a soft long moan, loosing herself in his touch more and more every second he spent on her.

Itachi nibbled her earlobe, and sucked on it, then moving to her neck, quickly finding a very sensative spot, and sucking on it. Sakura let out a gasp, and then a little louder moan, grabbing his muscular shoulders, and wrapping her long legs around his waist, straddling his hips, and forcing him to grind her. Sakura was being sent off the edge fast, and just by the touch of his mouth, he wasn't even using his hands to pleasure her. Sakura now was practically begging him to take her right then and there, hard, rough, and fast. She needed him now, waiting so long for Sasuke to have touched her like that, but instead it turned out to be Itachi, not that she was complaining. Infact she was betting with herself that Sasuke could never even come close to making her feel the way Itachi was. She admitted it to herself that she must be in love, no doubt, but she would never admit that to anyone else.

"Be good Cherry Blossom, and I'll give you more..." Itachi said before lifting himself off of her, prying her legs from around him.

Sakura whined, but still could feel his body pressed tightly against hers, and smell him right above her. Itachi picked her up bridal style, and amusement filled his face seeing that she was still completely lost, yearning for his touch, for her needs to be satisfied, and to be pleasured by him. She was so lost, she didn't even notice she was going anywhere, all she was aware of was Itachi, but not what he was doing.

Dierdara had caught up with Itachi and Sakura, but stopped and hid in some bushes with Itachi and Sakura started staring at each other, and they both moved in. Tobi came up behind Dierdara, panting, and went completely silent when he seen Itachi on top of the girl who reminded him so Much of Rin.

"Dierdara senpou what are they doing?" Tobi asked quietly and curiously

"Shh... I don't know, but I'm bettin' if I record what happens I can sell it on-line," Dierdara said and took out his camera phone which could also take Videos.

"Won't Itachi-san be angry with Dierdara?" Tobi asked

"Maybe... but he doesn't have to know it was me." Dierdara said and started recording Itachi and Sakura. ( I know who'd of thought that Akatsuki would have had camera phones to video tape naughty scenes and put them on the Internet?)

Dierdara recorded the whole thing up until Itachi picked her up, and dashed back to Atatsuki head quarters with Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4: Bubble Country

Chapter 4... Bubble People

"Stupid.. ass.. fucking.. sadistic.. rapist.. Uchiha kisses.. Hns.. grunting... Damn... all... shit bags..." Itachi could hear Sakura in the shower cursing him and Sasuke, and basically all Uchiha men, calling them as many as names as she could find.

Finally after 5 more minutes of listening to her curse he threatened, "Say one more word Sakura and I'll come in there with you."

**"Dirt bag!" **Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs, and fell silent when she heard Itachi get up and walk across the room.

Sakura darted out of the shower, and pressed against the door, holding the door knob just in time as Itachi tried opening the door.

"You were saying?" Sakura heared Itachi say from the other side of the door.

"I was saying that you are a fucking dirt bag, no better than Sasuke." Sakura hissed, putting all her weight on the door to keep it closed as itachi did the same to open it.

"You want to repeat that?" Itachi said, and Sakura squealed when two strong hands picked her up from her waist, and put her in the shower.

"How the fuck?!" Sakura exclaimed, turning around to see Itachi somehow got into the bathroom, and currently had his shirt off, and examining her ass.

"I have the whole hideout wired. There's no where you can hide that I can't get to." Itachi replied simply.

"Get out! Haven't you ever heard of privacy!?" Sakura yelled, covering her top and bottom.

"Haven't you ever heard of natural hair color," Itachi remarked back.

"Haven't you ever heard of kindness?!" Sakura screamed

"Haven't you ever heard of quietness?" Itachi asked, folding his arms as if he could go on saying haven't you heard all day.

"Haven't you heard of getting a fucking haircut you hippie!" Sakura lowering her voice a bit

"Haven't you ever heard not to let your pillow be your hairstylist." Itachi shot back.

"Ugh! Just get out!!" Sakura roared, sitting down in the tub in attempt to hide more of herself.

"Make me." Itachi challenged, smirking.

"Get the fuck out and let me take a shower you stupid hippie weasel from the 1700's!!" Sakura yelled her face, crimson as she hugged herself tighter.

"MAKE.ME." Itachi repeated, stepping forwards to the edge of the tub.

Sakura turned on the water of the tub, and stuck her head underneath it, filling her mouth with water, before turning towards Itachi with her cheeks puffed out.

"You wouldn't." Itachi accused, a bit alarmed, and backed up slightly.

"She would," Itachi's inner self said calmly as Sakura spat all the water out at him, and grabbed a shampoo bottle, and squirted that at him as well, then splashing as much water at him as she could until he was nothing but a giant bubble.

Sakura burst out laughing as Itachi wiped the bubbles away from his eyes, nose and mouth.

"What ya gonna do now Bubble Man? Shoot me with your deadly bubble gun? Oh oh I know! your going to bubble me in your genjutsu. No even better! Your going to leave like the bubble man you are!! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura crackled, and fell to her side, going under in the soapy water laughing, and quickly coming back up, coughing and gasping.

Now they both were bubble people.

"You shouldn't have done that." Itachi said angrily, and walked over to the sink, bubbles flying off him in chunks, landing on the floor.

"Uh oh... "Sakura's inner self said, as Sakura watched Itachi get a small bucket, and turn on the cold water.

"Shit!" Sakura exclaimed, and jumped out of the tub, forgetting to turn off the water, and that she was naked, even though the bubbles were acting as clothes.

Itachi darted out of the room after Sakura with the bucket of water, and tossed the freezing cold water at her.

Sakura screamed, a scream that caught the attention of everyone in the base.

The water splashed on his bed, all over the floor, and soapy suds were everywhere, flying in the air. Plus the tub started over flowing with soapy water.

"That's it weasel! I ask for a little privacy and instead I get Artic Water! Now your gonna pay!" Sakura fumed, and ran towards the bathroom, and slipped and fell into the big pile of bubbles now seeping out of the bathroom.

"Sakura!" Itachi exclaimed, amazed at how his shampoo filled up the whole bathroom with bubbles that quickly.

"Damn it all." Itachi hissed, and dived in the bubble mountain after her, sending bubbles flying everywhere in the room once again.

* * *

"That scream came from Itachi's room." Kisame said, walking down the hallway with Sasori, Dierdara, Konan, and Tobi.

"You don't think Itachi hurt the pretty pink haired girl do you Dierdara senpai?" Tobi asked tearing up under his mask.

"Nah. Probably just put her in a genjutsu," Dierdara replied

"The leader ordered him not to do anything to harm her, not even put her in a genjutsu." Konan stated, cracking her knuckles ready to kill him if he did.

"Man, Itachi is so dead," Sasori said, backing away from Konan's evil aura.

"Listen, we don't know what he did, so let's not jump to conclusions yet." Kisame said, and reached for Itachi's door knob.

Tobi gasped in delight and spealed when he seen Itachi's room.

"It's Bubble Country! They moved to Itachi senpais room!" Tobi squealed, and jumped in the pile of bubbles, sending them flying at Dierdara behind him.

"Ohhhh Man Itachi really is going to be dead," Sasori chuckled, swating away flying bubbles.

"Bubbles... I'm standing in a room... that looks like a mini model... of Bubble Country... bubbles... the least destructive art in existance." Dierdara said disgusted, blowing bubbles away, and brushing them off him, only to find more just stuck to him.

"Bubbles. Why would Itachi model his room as Bubble Country?" Kisame asked.

I" don't know, but when I find him in this mess he will be dead." Konan hissed, and dived into the pile of bubbles with Tobi.

"I hate bubbles." Dierdara growled angrily, trying to pop as many bubbles as he can.

"Dude, enough with the hating bubbles. You hate anything that doesn't make loud explosions. I mean seriously what kind of art explodes?" Sasori reasoned.

Dierdara's eye brow twitched annoyed.

"Come here," Dierdara said creepily calm, and reached for Sasori.

"No," Sasori said, and backed away.

"Come here, I'm not gonna hurt you," Dierdara growled, and dived towards Sasori.

"Thats what you always say before you hurt me!" Sasori yelled, diving into the bubbles to get away from him.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. But I hope you like this chapter. Please review! Now 5 Akatsuki are in a giant Bubble mountain, along with a naked Sakura. What could possibly go wrong? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Akatsuki Dont

Chapter 5: Akatsuki dont

"Sakura!" Itachi called, running through Bubble Country, tripping over something.

"What the?" Itachi looked behind him, and out of the bubbles popped.

"Itachi!!" Konan yelled, diving at Itachi

"Oh Fuck," Itachi hissed, diving out of the way, just as Konan made a grab for him.

Tobi screamed like a girl when Konana tackled him to the ground instead.

"Tobi?! Are you ok?!" Sasori called, crawling next to Tobi, and helping him up.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi squealed terrified of Bubble Country now

"Everything will be ok Tobi, just take deep breaths... try not to breath in the bubbles..." Sasori said, and looked up towards the top of the bubble mountain surrounding him.

"Art is a smash!!" Dierdara yelled, and dived down from the top of the mountain. AHhhhhhh! Tobi and Sasori screamed, holding each other as Dierdara fell on them.

"What the hell? Since when did they get here?" Sakura asked herself, running by Dierdara,Tobi, ans Sasori fighting each other.

"I vow to get my revenge on you Uchiha weasel!" Sakura bellowed throughout the room.

"Me too!" Another female voice came from somewhere in the room.

"God you both sound like Sasuke!" Sakura heard Itachi say. and darted out of the way just as Itachi made a dive for her, and instead dived right into Kisame.

"Ahhh! It's a bubble monster!!" Kisame screamed, and got up off the floor running to the leader.

"Damn it. Now my new nick name will likely be known as the Bubble Monster worldwide." Itachi growled, and got to a corner of the room.

Sakura went to a corner, and decided she'd run to the other corner, and then all the way around the room til she found the door and was able to get out.

"Come on Tobi, if we get to a corner and charge at him first we'll be able to knock him out." Sasori replied, wiping the blood from his face.

"Good idea Sasori senpai!" Tobi exclaimed, and get in the corner. Little did they know Dierdara did the same, while Konan was in the middle of the room, turning around in slow circles waiting for Itachi.

Battle cries were suddenly heard, following running footsteps, and before Konana knew it, _POW!_

"Ow!" They yelled, flying backwards into the walls, then falling to the floor.

"Ooo charged right in on each other too. How could I not have seen that one coming!" Zetsu chuckled, plucking some more pop corn in his mouth.

"Yeah, you know that last one hurt. And head first too." Zetsu's other haf laughed evilly.

"Oi, Zetsu what's going on?"

"Ummmmmm leader-sama... ummmm nothing... umm.. Haven'tyouhearedBubbleCountrymovedintoItachi'sroom!" Zetsu said quickly, and sped off down the hallway in a cloud of dust.

"Bubble Country? That's not even a Country." The leader snapped down the hallway, and took Zetsu's place in the door, hearing pained groans from inside the bubble mound.

"Sigh, do I have to do everything around here?" The _Blue_eye'd leader asked himself, and did a jutsu that sucked up all the bubbles except for a few here and there, and the water everywhere, and the bubbles covering Itachi, Sakura, Konan, Sasori, Tobi, Dierdara.

The leader went over to Itachi and Sakura, and picked up naked Sakura, and swung her over his shoulder.

"Itachi, get dressed, and meet me and pinky in the main room. The same goes to all of you too." The leader sighed disappointed that Itachi of all people would get into a Bubble mess.

"Don't you wanna know what happened leader-sama?" Sasori asked

"No, I don't. It might just scare me more then the fact that you 5 were running around blindly with a naked prisoner that would've escaped." The leader said calmly.

"But she didn't," Dierdara groaned, rolling on his back and wiping wet hair out of his face.

The leader growled. "But she could have. This is not ok to do this. Making a mini Bubble Country in a room with a naked girl is a major Akatsuki dont."

"Sasori senpai lied! Sasori senpai said everything was ok!!" Tobi wailed, and ran out of the room.

"Oi Tobi wait!" Dierdara called after him, and sent a death glare to Sasori before leaving the room himself.

"Be in the main room in 10 minutes." The leader replied to the remaining people in the room, and walked out of the room with dripping wet naked Sakura over his shoulder.

* * *

End of chapter 5, I hope you liked it. I'll update ASAP!


	6. Chapter 6: Traitor

Chapter 6: I don't understand

"Stupid Bubble Land. What the hell did I run into? The wall?" Sakura groaned, putting a hand to her throbbing head.

"Possibly Tobi's hard ass mask." A voice came from the far end of the room.

"Who the hell is Tobi? And who the hell are you?" Sakura asked, squinting her eyes into focus, along a table stretched out in front of her.  
Her heart almost stopped, as her eyes traveled from the Akatsuki cloak, to the Anbu vest... to the navy blue turtle neck. To his tanned face, and blond hair.

_"Yondaime hokage. You traitorous fuck_. When I get out of here I'm going to let the whole world, including Naruto, Kakashi sensei, and Jiraiya know that you are alive, and are a member of the akatsuki. I sware on my grave I will. You'll be taken down so fast and so hard you won't even get a chance to say _Opps."_

A strange kunai shot right at Sakura, and stuck right into the edge of the table, before the Yondaime appeared in a yellow flash in front of her, and grabbed her chin, holding it firmly, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm afraid you wont be able to do that Haruno. Because your not getting out of here. And if you do. You won't be going anywhere near Konoha, if you know what I mean." Yondaime threatened, grinning widely at her.

"I don't give a fuck if your the hokage. I'll take you down myself if I have to! You don't deserve the title of Hokage. The only title you deserve is Yellow Flash of Traitorous Fucks." Sakura spat, and jerked her head out of his hand, and bit his hand right through the skin.

Yondaime yelled out, and tried pulling hsi hand away, but Sakura held on, not caring that his blood was filling her mouth. She gathered chakra to her fist, and punched him in the chest, sending him back across the table into the wall. The impact made such a loud noise, Sakura could hear the other members of the akatsuki now running down the hall to see what happened.

"Itachi picked out a damn good one," Yondaime said to himself, falling to his hands and knees, and started healing his hand.

"This one is for making Naruto's life a living hell you ass!" Sakura raged, coming down on him with her fists above her head, missing by an inch as he dodged across the room.

Sakura took a brief second to notice that he dressed her, putting an akatsuki ring on her ring finger. Also she was wearing their signiture cloak, with a green sports bra underneath, tied around her neck, and some tight green shorts to match, with her usual knee high black boots.

"And this is for touching me!" Sakura yelled even louder, and dived at him again, smashing the table in half, then spinning around and punching him in the back of his head, for him to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clone, damn," Sakura cursed, and found herself pinned to one of the halves of broken table, by Yondaime.

"You are going to be a good little girl, sit quietly, and listen." Yondaime whispered in her ear, and tightened his painful grip on her wrists, and pressed himself more on her, crushing her.

"Say it." He ordered

"No." Sakura hissed.

"Say it!" He ordered again, pressing harder

"You are going to be a good wittle girl, piss silently, and glisten," Sakura hissed viciously, and bit his chin, pushing him back so he was the one pinned.

"I don't take orders from you. You lied, betrayed the village. Rin died because of you. Kakashi was miserable because of you. NARUTO was miserable because of you! You HAD EVERYTHING YOU COULD EVER ASK FOR IN THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE! YOU HAD A BEAUTIFUL WIFE! A SON! FRIENDS! FAMILY! EVERYTHING! I detest you most of all people now, because you have no idea... no idea what I would give for what you had. People who care. I'll join your damned orginization. But me betraying the hidden leaf won't matter much. Because un-like you. I have no one who cares for me. Mabye I'll be acknowledged more if I'm an S class criminal." Sakura finished, and got off him, turning to the door to see all the Akatsuki standing in the doorway absolutely shocked.

"There is no need for a meeting. I'll stay in Itachi's room. I can cook. I can heal. I'm a hell of a fighter which I just showed you. And whenever you need me to go on a mission, I'm here." Sakura replied, closing her cloak and turning around for the last time to glare of him, still shocked at what she said.

"People like you. People like you and Itachi who threw their whole fucking life away. People like you people who had everything and threw it away are the reason for the world to be in so much pain." Sakura said, and walked through the parted crowed of still shocked Akatsuki, and headed out to look for Itachi's room.

Sakura, Itachi called after her, and started down the hall, but was stopped.

"Itachi, no. I understand her more then anyone here. Let me talk to her," Konan replied, and went after Sakura herself.

"It's funny... in a way... she is right." Itachi, Yondaime, Tobi, and the other Akatsuki said inwardly, for the first time in years remembering the life they had before they decided to become S class criminals.

* * *

End of Chapter 6...

So, the story has taken a new twist. Yes, it'll still be comedy, and romance, with Itachi X Sakura, but I changed it a little, to Sakura changing the akatsuki. Coming up next chapter, Hinata and Tenten arrive with Neji and Shikamaru to save Sakura, but Hinata and Tenten get caught up witht he Akatsuki. Hinata faints when she see's Tobi and Dierdara doing something. (Not yaoi) Sakura and Hidan become friends. Itachi and Sakura play a game with the other akatsuki. Find out what game...

Review and Tell me what you think!! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: Begining of Chocolate War

Chapter 7: Teeth and Clothes Game

"Haruno! Wait up!" Sakura heard the woman with the blue hair call after her, and stopped, her body acting on her own accord.

"What?" Sakura asked, radther coldly, and sounding annoyed, very un-like her.

"Back there. What you said. I understand you." Konan replied, earning a weird look from Sakura.

"It's true.. most of us here did betray out village, when we had so much, all that you said. I did. And even now I question why I would have done it." Konan said, glancing at Sakura and starting off down the hallway, not exactly paying attention to where they were going.

Sakura stayed silent, and kept her eyes on the floor ahead of her as Konan continued.

"I had a family. A mom and dad who loved me. A stupid older brother I'd always be fighting with and getting in trouble with. A sister who I was closest to of all. I had 2 great friends who cared for me, I was a respected kunoichi, and had a hot boy friend. I did have everything I could ever want. But I lost it all..." Konan said, sadness now filling her voice and eyes.

"A war broke out... my family, my friends, my village... everyone I ever cared about was killed... I was taken into another village.. but it was never the same... People really didn't care there. I could have died, and no one would shed anything such as a tear..."Konana said, taking a deep breath, holding in her emotions and looking down on the floor like Sakura

"My sadness, my loneliness, they evaporated quickly, and anger arose. The leader, The Yondaime Hokage took me in, and without a second thought I joined. I know of your loneliness, but I can tell you one thing I have learned. Is that you are never alone. As long as you are willing to fight for someone you will become stronger, and gain friends on the way. You and I are similar because like you are willing to fight for your village, regardless of them not acknowledging you, I am willing to fight for someone, regardless of him not acknowledging me. I know your pain, and I too believe, that people like the 4th, Itachi, Tobi, and Sasori shouldn't have thrown away their lives," when they had all I ever wanted. Konana breathed in, and turned into a room, stopping in the middle of it.

"So you see Sakura, we're not that different," Konan said, looking up to meet Sakura's gaze.

"Why would you tell me all this?" Sakura asked, bemused as she stared at Konan, watching her matching blue eyes that softened.

"I don't know really... It's just... when you attacked the leader and said all those things... I knew you were like me," Konan said

"Wow, that's deep," Sakura said

"I know". Konan said.

"So..." Sakura said pausing.

"So..." Konan said pausing as well.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Konan asked, noticing they were in the kitchen, and turned on the light.

"Sure, got some chocolate chip cookies to go with it?" Sakura asked starry eyed

"No but I can make some," Konan said, also starry eye'd

"I'll help, and I call I get to lick the bowl!" Sakura declared, rushing to the cabinets to find the needed ingredients.

"I get to lick the spoon!" Konan declared joining her.

10 Minutes later Sakura found a bag of flower.

"Oh isn't it cute, little bag, oh so cute!" Sakura cooed at the tiny bag of flower.

Konan gave her a weird look, and stuck her finger in the batter, then putting it in her mouth.

"Oi, don't put your finger back in there after you licked it!" Sakura yelled, pulling the bowl out of her hands, spilling some batter on her front.

"Damn, here put the batter in the blender so it'll mix faster, while I try cleaning this off." Sakura said, but instead of cleaning it off, she went and put two large cups of hot chocolate in the microwave, without looking in it first, and closed it, setting it for 5 minutes, then started licking her shirt clean, and grinning silly. (if your guessing that they are hyper active with chocolate or any sugar for that matter, you guessed correct.)

5...4...3...

2...

1...

Boom! A boom shook the whole base, and yet again the other Akatsuki came running.

"H MY GOSH! CHOCOLATE COUNTRY MOVED INTO THE KITCHEN!"Tobi squealed, and got a running start before diving head first, mouth open, sliding on the chocolate covered floor, and started licking everything he could.

"Ewww Tobi!" A chocolate covered lamp yelled, and slapped Tobi away from licking her front.

"Konan, what the hell happened now?" Minato the 4th asked, annoyed, staring at Konan who was covered in chocolate.

"Dierdara left his stupid exploding clay in the blender, and in the microwave!!" Konan raged, and charged towards a cracking up Dierdara, but instead slipped, tumbling head first into the leader, who backed into Itachi, who shoved him away, sliding back into the room, and into the chocolate kitchen table, knocking it over on Tobi who started crying and said.

"Tobi is scared of chocolate covered tables! Wahhhh!"

"Dude, your also scared of girls, the Internet, carrots, butterflies, the letter g e o and p, your scared of your hair, cows that go moo, ducks that quack, cats that meow, Dierdara when he's drunk, the bathroom, I can go on all day, soap opera's, the sci fie channel, Brittany Spears, Paris Hilton, Konan, the colors green, yellow, blue, red, brown," -Sasori was cut off

"Ok we get it, he's afraid of alot of stuff," Kakuzu said, and picked up Sasori, and tossed him in the room, landing on the counter, then falling off with a splat on the floor, and a girly scream.

"Oi get off of me you weigh like 100 tons!" Konan choked, trying to push the leader off.

"I weigh 66.1 kg! And what do you weigh? 1000 tons you hippo!" The leader snarled, and purposely put more weight on her

"You wanna dance Namikaze? Then lets dance!" Konan snarled, and wrapped her legs around his waist, then pushing herself up, and body slamming him to the floor with a splat sending chocolate everywhere.

"Hey, where is Sakura?" Itachi asked, but didn't get an answer from anyone.

Tobi to busy licking the ceiling clean, Konan and the leader body slamming each other in the chocolate at least a foot deep, Sasori drawing hearts in the chocolate, Dierdara running around the room screaming, away from Kakuzu who was trying to rip his heart out and use it as his own. Kisame who fainted at the sight of the chocolate for some odd reason. Hidan who was being a referee, for the whole ordeal, Zetsu was arguing with his other half about who gets to be spider man and who gets to be batman. And himself who was standing in the middle of it all, annoyed as hell that he couldn't find Sakura.

Suddenly someone yelled "Chocolate War!!" And a bunch of machine guns appeared.

Itachi turned to the source of the sound, and his eyes widened at what he seen. Sakura, and 2 other girls he didn't know. One of them looked sort of like Mickey mouse because she had two brown buns i her hair, and big brown eyes. The other had long light purple hair, and white eyes. They were in a triangle, and all wearing pink army clothes.

"Girls vs boys and plants!" the girl with Light purple hair declared, in a rather high voice.

* * *

End of Chapter 7...

It would have been longer, but I decided to split the Chocolate war up into differnt chapters, I hope you don't mind. Thank you everyone, for all the reviews, and all the hits, so far 811 hits! Thanks again! Hope you liked this chapter, and please tell me what you think. I'll do another chapter in the morning, bye!


	8. Chapter 8: Victory!

Chapter 8: Chocolate War 1 Girls vs Boys & Plants... (Zetsu)

Who the hell are they? Itachi asked.

"Akatsuki meet Tenten and Hinata Hyuga. Hinata and Tenten, meet Dierdara the guy who looks like a girl who stole Ino's hair style. Konan the really cool girl with blue hair and blue eyes. Itachi the one who murdered his clan for no reason, but on the bright side he's totally smexy. Minato Namikaze the Yondaime 4Th Hokage and Yellow Flash of Konoha who didn't really die, he just pretended to so he could betray the village. Not letting anyone knowing, so they would all think hes a great hero when hes really nothing but a bag of shit. Kisame, is the big blue Fish Stick with the extremely creepy eyes and weird smile. Tobi, the really cute wittle guy over there who's wearing the mask, and acts like a baby, and has a really bad habit of saying Tobi is a good boy all the time. Zetsu over there A.K.A Aloe Vera, the plant guy. Hidan, the immortal guy obsessed with stabbing himself, and sacrificing others to his pretend god. Kakuzu the guy over there with the mask that has like a billion other peoples hearts, and has been blown up a billion times and sewn back together again. Oooo that reminds me Kakuzu Bakazu sat on the wall Kakuzu Bakazu had a great fall. All his hearts and all of his stitches couldn't put Kakuzu together again!! Then the red haired dude is Sasori." Sakura said and cocked her gun.

"How the hell did you know all that information about us?" Minato asked suspiciously

"Hello, ever heard of the Internet? It also has fan stories on there from a website called fanfiction, that tells stories of you and Naruto sexing each other," Sakura replied, smirking evilly now.

"Oh man you are so dead," Sasori smirked, as Minato cracked his knuckles, and took a menecing step forward.

The Akatsuki, except for Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, Tobi, looked pissed, and ready to jump Sakura for the insults in their descriptions.

"Hey, don't look so mad at me, it's not my fault the truth hurts," Sakura said smirking, causing them to pick up their guns and cock them as well. Hidan, get over here quick! It's attack of the weirdo's! Sakura exclaimed, and raced from the room with Tenten, Hinata, and Hidan following behind.

"Charge men!!" Minato yelled

"And plants... and um.. zombies? And puppets?... Wow she's right you guyz are weird." Minato sweat dropped, and ran after the others while Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan made a dive for him.

* * *

"Hahaha! Eat this weasel!" Sakura yelled, turning around in the hallway and shooting chocolate balls at Itachi. He dodged most of them, but one hit him in the face.

"Your dead Cherry Blossom! You heard me dead!" Itachi yelled, and started shooting chocolate like crazy at her.

"We're being bombarded! Split up!" Sakura ordered, and the 4 split up down 4 different hallways.

"Chocolate is a blast!!" Dierdara screamed crazily as he and Sasori followed Tenten down a hallway.

"Freak! Why did you steal Ino's hairstyle?" Tenten yelled, dodging chocolate.

"Bitch why did you steal Mini Mouses ears?!" Dierdara yelled

"And who made these guns? A monkey with a smelter?" Sasori asked

"I I did you ass!" Tenten raged, setting her machine gun to chocolate ray and shooting a ray of chocolate at them, soaking them in chocolate.

W"e would've been better off with the monkey!" Sasori yelled back.

"Sweeeeetttttt it has chocolate bombs," Dierdara smirked, and set the gun to that.

* * *

"Ahhh!!" Came Tenten's scream along with a dozen explosions.

"Damn, we've lost Tenten," Sakura cursed, and looked behind her to find no one was following her, then found herself being pelted with chocolate, pasting her to the wall.

"Itachi." Sakura's muffled hiss came from under the thick blanket of chocolate.

"This was almost to easy Cherry Blossom. But I told you, you'd pay. Itachi said and stepped up to Sakura," pressing his chest against hers, so his face was only inches from her chocolate covered one.

"Think again weasel!" Sakura yelled from behind him, and pushed him into the chocolate substitution, then raced off down the hallway.

* * *

"So much chocolate... I think I'm going to die..." Minato gurgled from in a pool of chocolate, looking up at Hidan who was smirking over him.

"No, you'll probably just gain another 100 tons," Hidan said, and blasted another ball of chocolate at his face, before he blacked out.

Nooooooooooooo!! Minato's scream reached everyone in the base, and they realized he was gone too.

* * *

"My girl senses are tingling," Hidan and Hinata said to meet in the TV room to celebrate victory. Sakura said mentally, and took a left turn down a hallway.

* * *

"Tobi is a good boy! Please don't hurt Tobi!" Tobi squealed, shielding his mask, cowering against the wall like a frightened puppy.

"Suck it up and take your medicine!" Hinata snapped, cocking the gun, chocolate dripping from her hair.

"I'll save you Tobi!" Kisame yelled, tackling Hinata to the ground crushing her.

"No Kisame don't hurt pretty girl! Nooo!" Tobi yelled, and started crying.

"But she was about to hurt you!" Kisame reasoned.

"No!" Tobi wailed

"Ok ok just turn off the water works jezz," Kisame said, rolling off of Hinata.

"Thank you little guy!" Hinata said happily

"But your still gonna git it." Hinata threatened.

"No!! Please Kisame save Tobi! Wahhhh!" Tobi wailed cowering again.

"I'll save you Tobi!" Kisame yelled, yet again tackling Hinata and crushing her.

"No! Kisame don't hurt my pretty pretty! Wahhhhhhhh!!" Tobi wailed again.

"What the? Fine!" Kisame snapped, rolling off her again.

"Thanks! But your still gonna get it!" Hinata said, cocking her gun and getting ready to pull the trigger.

"NO!! WAHHHHH!! KISAME!!" Tobi screamed.

"Make up your mind will you!?" Kisame hollered, and tackled Hinata

"NO!! Kisame get off her! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" (10 minutes later)"ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

* * *

"Mmmmmm making the cookie dough explode was the best idea ever to get a chance to bombard the guys in chocolate," Sakura sighed in happiness, savoring the taste of a wonderful soft chocolate chip cookie while her and Hidan sat on the couch watching a Chick Flick.

"I know, we are good aren't we?" Hidan chuckled, slapping Sakura a high five, and gulping down some hot chocolate.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM," They sighed, dipping the cookies in hot chocolate then eating them.

(3 hours later)

"That was the best movie ever! I mean who would've known that her baby was an alien!" Sakura exclaimed

"It had green skin Sakura... it was kind of obvious..." Hidan sweat dropped.

"Righhhhtttt... Hey aren't we forgetting something?" Sakura asked

("Now your gonna get it!" Hinata yelled cocking her gun again

"Noooooo!! Kisame help me!!" Tobi wailed

"I got her!" Kisame bellowed, tackling Hinata to the ground

"Noooooo Kisame Don't!!" Tobi screamed

"Ok... ok..." Kisame said annoyed and rolled off her)

"Nope, can't think of anything," Hidan said, flipping through the channels looking for another movie.

* * *

End of chapter 8, I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! And Thank you again everyone for all the reviews, and the 1,070 hits for my story!!


	9. Chapter 9: Start of Weird Day

Chapter 9: Beginning of Plain Weird Day

(A week later in early morning at say about 4am)

"AHHHHHHHHH!!"

"64!?" Sakura yelled, and shot up in bed with Itachi who had his arms still wrapped around her.

"Oi. It's always the same. I go to bed alone tired at midnight because a fight always breaks out at the dinner table. I wake up to Sasori's screaming, and Itachi snuggling my butt. Then to top it all off something wrong always goes wrong during the day. Oh well better get up and see what Sasori is screaming about now." Sakura narrated.

"Uhm... who are you talking to?" Itachi asked giving Sakura a weird look

"The people reading this story duh," Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"What story? Sakura did that bowling ball fall on your head again?" Itachi asked worriedly

(Bowling ball incident flashback)

"Hey Sakura can you go get me my special origami thing from my closet?" Konan asked

"Sure!" Sakura said, and went to Konan's room

"Special origami thing would be in the closet, but wait... which closet?" Sakura asked herself mentally, finally deciding the second closet, and opened the door.

"OW!!" Sakura screeched, trying to sheild herself as a dozen basketballs fell on her head.

"Damn I didn't know she played basketball..." Sakura said

"Ow! Hey baseball too!" Sakura flinched.

"OOOO and baseball bats! OW!" The bat fell on her head

"Hey, when did she start playing bo- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!"

(End of Flashback)

"No you idiot!" Sakura yelled hitting him on the head

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Came Sasori's scream again, but this time joined by Hinata's.

"Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed, and grabbed her cloak before rushing out of the room towards where it sounded like the sound was coming from.

"Do you guys hear music?" Sakura asked, joining the other akatsuki rushing towards Tobi's room where Hinata and Sasori's screams were.

"Yeah! It sounds like..." Konan paused, her eyes widening.

"NO don't open the door its UN imaginable torture!" Konan screeched to Sakura, but it was too late they already opened the door...

Don't say no no.

Shake your bon-bon

Shake your bon-bon

Shake your bon-bon

Dierdara and Tobi were completely undressed except for their boxers, and were shaking their butts every time the music said shake your bon-bon. Sasori had the most disgusted look on his face, and Hinata had fainted. at the sight of Tobi. It could have been because he was really Obito Uchiha, or because he was shaking his butt in her face...

A record scratched and the music topped suddenly, Tobi and Dierdara standing innocently in the middle of the room, their faces red as hell.

"Uh hey guys... we were just showing Sasori and Hinata some of our dance moves!" Tobi grinned

"Un-im ag in able t t torture..." Sasori gurgled, white foam coming from his mouth, and fell over in the chair, his puppet head hitting the floor, and eyes rolling to the back of his head.

...

"Oh wait, this is just whip cream," Sasori said, sitting, or at least attempting to sit back up in the chair again.

"Yeah, I seen a plant do this once but then I ran it over because it looked to stupid," Zetsu said, running out of the room to get a bulldozer.

"Their liers! They were t!" Hinata squeaked,

Everyone gasped Tobi just kissed Hinata to get her to shut up.

The leader comes back to the base after a mission with Tenten, and they notice everyone is crowded around Tobi's room.

"Oi what's going on?" He demanded, pushing his way to the front of the doorway.

"Dierdara... why are you and Tobi undressed at 4 am in a dark room... with a girl and a puppet?" Minato asked

"Nothing, I mean really what can 2 guys 1 puppet, and one girl do in a dark closed room naked, un supervised?" 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 ( --what the akatsuki looked like when he said that) Dierdara asked

"I had to ask..." The leader said walking away.

"Evey one just get to breakfast!" Itachi demanded, joining the scene.

"Yeah everyone except Hinata and Obito, I think they have other plans on their mind." Tenten snickered

"yeah, so do we," Dierdara chuckled and dragged Tenten in the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Say what?! I thought they hated eachother!" Konan exclaimed

"You mean like we hate each other?" The leader re appeared next to Konan, and pushed her against the wall, kissing her.

"Oi, get a room!" Kisame hissed

"Yeah, come on Sakura lets join Tobi and Dierdara in the room to have a little fun..." Itachi growled in Sakura's ear, making her shiver.

"Wait for us!" Konan yelled, running down the hall pulling Minato with her who looked totally embarrassed by it all.

"Great. I guess it's just us then," Kisame said to Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Hidan.

...

"We really need to get women..." Kisame sighed

"Yeah..." Kakuzu agreed, looking at Kisame's boots.

"Kisame... why are you wearing combat boots?" Zetsu asked noticing them too.

"Oh I'm glad you asked!" Kisame squealed

"You see I've always wanted to be... a leg model!" Kisame announced, the lights going off

"These boots were made for walkin',

and that's just what they'll do

one of these days these boots they're gonna

walk all over you!!" Kisame screeched, just as a spot light fell on him, in a swim suit, and the boots.

"Ugh... at least the boots cover his hairy legs..." Kakuzu gagged

"Still, it's disgusting. I could have lived my whole life without that picture of him in my head." Hidan said, turning green.

"I think it's cool," Zetsu said nodding.

"Baka." Hidan yelled, hitting him over the head

* * *

End of chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! And next chapter will take place only in the room with MinatoXHidan, ItachiXSakura, TobiXHinata, DierdaraXTenten, what can possibly go wrong in the dark with 4 couples? Mmmm? take a wild guess. Hints: 4 couples making out in complete darkness with eachother... mix up mabey? Possibly? Heh heh heh I'm evil..


	10. Chapter 10: OI!

Chapter 10: Oi!!

"Oi Obito open the door!!" Minato yelled, and banged on the locked door.

"What's the magic phrase?" Obito called.

"Tobi is a good boy?" Minato asked

"No. Access denied." Obito screeched

"Oi! Damn it Obito open the door!" Konan yelled

"Magic phrase please!" Obito squealed playfully

"Obito will open the door or Konan will kill, Obito!" Konan yelled, almost breaking the door down.

"NO!ACESS DENIED!" Obito alarmed, sounding off a siren.

"Obito. Open. The. Door." Itachi said calmly.

"No. Access denied!" Obito yelled again

"Tobi, will you please open the door? Pretty please?" Sakura asked sweetly, earning a thumbs up from everyone.

"Well... now that you put it that wayyyy..." Obito dragged on

**"NO!!"**

"Then you leave us no choice." Minato declared, and Tobi listened carefully as they backed up against the wall.

Sakura said "do do do do do do do duh do do do do do do duh do do duh do do duh do do duh do doooooooooo," and pointed towards the door, but no one moved, instead they were all looking at her confused.

"Oi... In other words charge!!" Sakura yelled.

"Ahhhhh The British are coming the British are coming!" Tobi panicked, bumping head first into Hinata.

"No it's the cavalry!" Dierdara laughed, opened the door, and the 4 flew through, into the dark room, landing on top of each other, then were in complete darkness when Dierdara closed the door again.

Itachi and Sakura started crawling around the room to find the bed.

"Minato where are you?" Konan asked, feeling around in the dark infront of her.

"Over here!" Minato called, his call sounded far off, but never the less Konan found him quickly, and fell to the floor kissing him.

"Konan, where are you?!" Minato called, his voice still far off.

"Minato? Then who is?" Konan whimpered fearfully

"Hinata?"

"Aggrrgghhhhh!!" Tobi and Konan screamed, jumping apart, Tobi knocked his head onto something hard, and realized it was Dierdara.

"Damn it Tobi can't you see I'm trying to do something here?!" Dierdara yelled, pushing Tobi away.

"Of course he can't see the lights are off!" Tenten exclaimed

"Right. That's still no excuse though!" Dierdara yelled at Tobi.

"Now to have some real fun..." Itachi said, running his hands over Sakura's naked form on the bed,

"God Konan your so tight," Minato groaned, banging his hips into hers.

"Konan?! Tobi!? What the?!" Hinata squeaked, pushing Minato out of her.

"Wait, if that's Hinata Then who?!" Tobi screeched

"Tenten! How the hell did you get there!" Tobi pulled himself out of her mouth.

Itachi and Sakura's moans were filling the room, mixing with Tobi's screams, followed by Dierdara who was yelling I'm going to kill you Uchiha! Then Tobi started chasing Minato for even touching Hinata, while Konan and Hinata started arguing, and ended up in a naked cat fight. All they needed were hill Billy's to watch them, and a pool of mud. Tenten was trying to calm Dierdara down, but failed miserably, and ended up slipping on something sticky on the floor, and into the bed with Sakura and Itachi.

"Get out of here!" Itachi yelled, throwing Tenten across the room, into Hinata and Konan's fight, then began to screw Sakura silly again.

Screams, threats, moans, groans, cries, pleas, and some crashing here and there filled the room, and Itachi and Sakura seemed to be trying to drown most of it out with their moaning, and slapping of skin.

Finally the room fell silent, except for Itachi and Sakura, and everyone yelled,

**"Shut up! Can't you hear were trying to have a fight here!!**"

"Sorry..." Itachi and Sakura apologized, but didn't keep down the noise, just increased it to annoy them.

"And Itachi is ready to release himself inside of Sakura! Boy I sure hope he's using a condom! One thrusts! Two thrust! And they are moving in perrrfeect! Rythm! Look at Itachi go! He's fitting his whole 14 inches inside of her! The member is going at least 100mph, beating the Pussy by 1 mph!" Sasori narrated like those annoying race car announcers.

"And it's good!" Sasori exclaimed! as Itachi dug himself deepest in her, releasing himself.

"How H How can he see us in the d dark?" Sakura asked exhausted?

"I don't know. But like you said... He's weird..." Itachi said, and lifted himself up

"And The Member is going for another round!" Sasori announced when Itachi rolled Sakura on top of him, and started screwing her again.

"Ah god Itachi!" Sakura yelled

"Finally you stopped Dierdara, I thought we'd never get to do this!" Tenten moaned, grasping Dierdara's strangely spiky hair.

"Damn it, not again! Minato groaned, and got out of Tenten, bumping into Dierdara in the dark, who tackled him and started rubbing his face on the floor.

"You know what screw Minato I'll just settle for you now," Konana said, and jumped Obito, forcing him to thrust into her.

"Slut!" Hinata yelled, tackling Konan, making Obito go way to deep inside her, and Konan screamed

"Konan!" Minato yelled, trying to pull away from Dierdara, who was currently trying to rip off his balls.

"And The Member and Pussy are on for their 5th Orgasam lap! Can they make it to 6? Going once! Going twice! Sold to the bed sheet!" Sasori exclaimed.

"Sasori shut up!" Sakura yelled, holding onto Itachi's hair as he banged her even harder.

"Seriously guys keep it down!" Sasori yelled at the people on the floor.

"God it's hot in here!" Tenten complained

"Someone turn on the damn light so we can finally get this right!" Minato exclaimed

"Tobi will do it!" Obito yelled, gaining back his childishness, and stepping on Dierdara and Minato's dicks on the way to the door.

"ARGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" They screamed, holding themselves.

"Maybe this isn't so bad," Konan said in between kisses with Hinata.

"Yeah, but it's only until we can find our men in this mess," Hinata replied, falling to the floor with her.

Click.

"Ahh my eyes!" Obito screamed

Click,

"Now that's what you call UN imaginable torture," Obito shivered, sliding to the floor.

"Obito just keep it on long enough so we can get to the right people!" Dierdara hissed

"But it's so scary! Obito whined

"Oi! Do it, or what I'll do to you will be even scarier!" Minato raged, slamming his fists on the floor, shaking the whole room.

"Ah! Ok! OK!" Obito whimpered, and fearfully turned the light on again, before dashing to Hinata, forgetting to turn off the light.

"Obitooooooo!!" Everyone screamed, now hiding themselves, no one willing to get up in fear of exposing themselves.

"Oi, someone get up! and turn off the light!" Tenten whined, shrinking into a ball.

"The light!! It burns!!" Sasori screamed, falling over again with whip cream coming out of his mouth.

"Namikaze you do it your the fastest here!" Konan said hoping to get a peek of him before the light was shut off.

"Regardless of the light," Itachi and Sakura kept it up, and in full view too.

"And hurry!" Hinata wailed, disgusted.

"Alright!" Minato said, and in a flash turned off the light before anyone could even glimpse anything of him but yellow hair.

"Oi..." Konana sighed

"What?" Hinata asked confused

"After all that we forgot to look where everyone is..." Konan replied, and everyone groaned

"And they are still at it! On to their what is that?! Oh my god I've lost count!" Sasori wailed

"Oi..." Everyone groaned again, totally jealous of Sakura and itachi who were smart enough to go straight to the bed.

* * *

End of Chapter 10...

I hope you liked chapter 10! I know it's probably not my best work, but I tried, it's sorta hard to keep comedy with sex. Please review and tell me what you think!! Sorry I'm a bit slow at updating, but I'm also working on other stories. Next chapter is going to be full of random stuff, in fact that's its' name, Chapter 11: Random


	11. Chapter 12: Preview, Not Real Thing Yet

Chapter 12 Preview

They will be spending the rest of the day together? What do ya think bout that? This is just a preview of chapter 12 so far

* * *

"That was the weirdest morning ever!" Sakura groaned in the shower.

"Yes, I agree... Believe me this whole week has been annoyingly weird." Itachi replied.

Sakura reached out, accidentally grabbing Itachi's shampoo, and cursed as it slipped out of her hands, missing her foot by an inch.

"Sakura is everything ok in there?" Itachi asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah! I just dropped the shampoo bottle that's all!" Sakura said, praying to Kami that they didn't have a repeat of the Bubble Country Incident.

"Alright.. well meet me alone.. 1 mile west of here, then go 1 more mile south, to a Cherry Blossom tree, standing alone in a field of Miscellaneous flowers," Itachi replied, and before Sakura could ask why, she felt Itachi's presence disappear completely.

"Well that's certainly out of the ordinary, or actually normal for once... Mmmmmm French Floral Strawberries," Sakura sighed, using Itachi's shampoo so she could carry his smell with her everywhere.

* * *

15 minutes later Sakura stepped out of the shower, steam following with her, clouding the whole room and frosting onto the mirror.

She stopped to wipe off the mirror, with her towel, and stood back to examine her body. She was pretty satisfied with how she had grown. At age 13 she was totally embarrassed, for her breasts and butt were way below average. Age 15 she was still a bit embarrassed because her breasts were not as big as Ino's who's could definitely give Tsunade's a run for their money. But now, she couldn't be happier with her body. Well she could if she went to a tanning salon, but that didn't matter much to her right now.

Her hair was a little below shoulder length, and a pretty deeper cherry blossom color because her hair was wet, and sticking to her pale shoulders. Beautiful Emerald green eyes stared back at her, and she soon realized they were hers. Her face was heart shaped, and full of natural beauty. For a second Sakura wondered if Itachi seen all this in her, she was surprised she even seen it. She had curves, and dips all in the right places, and most likely had an hour glass figure, but was muscular. Plus her breasts were now almost D, a rival for Ino's as well as her everything else. She knew one thing Itachi though, that she had a cut little ass perfect for the rest of her body. Her legs were long and slender, and baby soft much like her whole body, flawless. Which is unusual for an Anbu, you'd think that their bodies would be full of scars, and most are, but not Sakura's. It was probably because she was such a great medic, probably better then Tsunade she guessed, since she healed Itachi's eyes a few days ago. It took all day and all night, but she succeeded. Anyways she was proud of her body, and now that she wasn't a virgin any more, she was proud to show it off, but not all of it, just meaning proud to wear more revealing clothes.

Sakura dried herself off, while thinking about why Itachi would tell her to go to a single Cherry Blossom tree in the middle of no where.

"It could just be a private date or something... or maybe he's going to propose to you!!" Konan squealed, Sakura called her in for advice, plus she didn't exactly have any date type clothes to wear.

"Baka, I doubt he's going to propose to me! I've only been here about 2 weeks!" Sakura exclaimed, slipping on her green shorts and sports bra.

"Yeah I guess, but hey wait oi! Don't put that on!" Konan hissed

"What are you talking about, it's all I've got to wear!" Sakura snapped back, tieing the straps around her neck.

"No it's not..." Konan chuckled, and did some hand signs.

"Whoa..." Sakura gawped at the millions of different beautiful dresses that appeared right before her eyes. Or rather she appeared right in front of them.

"Sakura, welcome to my world's closet of dresses. I traveled around the world before, looking at dresses from different countries, and using my origami, I've been able to come up with this. The ultimate girls closet!" Konan announced.

"Whoa..." Sakura repeated, her eyes scanning through every single color dress you could name.

"Yup, you can wear designer, French, Mexican, African, European, Japanese, anything you see here! Plus there are accessories and shoes at the back." Konan grinned

Sakura nearly fainted when Konan told her that.

"Konan, do you realize that with all of these dresses... you could make a fortune, big enough to buy the world? That way Akatsuki won't have to do crime anymore?" Sakura said tearing up with happy tears.

"Yup, but I worked to hard on these dresses to let the leader get his hands on them." Konan replied

"So, what do you say we get you started so you don't have to keep Itachi waiting.."Konan replied, and pulled Saura down the infinite hallway of dresses.

* * *

"Good thing Sakura's late, because this transformation dimensional jutsu is taking longer than it should," Itachi said mentally, focusing more chakra into the trunk of the Cherry Blossom tree.

* * *

What do you think Itachi is planning? And how do you think Sakura is going to look?? That was a preview for the beginning of chapter 12, the chapter you've all been waiting for. yes I have 32 reviews, but I counted out of all the reviews I had gotten, only 8 of them specifically said they wanted a chapter dedicated to Itachi and Sakura. This chapter will be a little long because not only am I making it just plain lemony, it'll show the totally romantic side of Itachi, and how much their relationship had grown in only two weeks. Sorry if you thought this was the real thing, I know you probably are hating on me right now!


	12. Chapter 12 : The Real Thing: Part 1

Chapter 12: The Real Thing Part 1

* * *

"That was the weirdest morning ever!" Sakura groaned in the shower.

"Yes, I agree... Believe me this whole week has been annoyingly weird." Itachi replied.

Sakura reached out, accidentally grabbing Itachi's shampoo, and cursed as it slipped out of her hands, missing her foot by an inch.

"Sakura is everything ok in there?" Itachi asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah! I just dropped the shampoo bottle that's all!" Sakura said, praying to Kami that they didn't have a repeat of the Bubble Country Incident.

"Alright.. well meet me alone.. 1 mile west of here, then go 1 more mile south, to a Cherry Blossom tree, standing alone in a field of Miscellaneous flowers," Itachi replied, and before Sakura could ask why, she felt Itachi's presence disappear completely.

"Well that's certainly out of the ordinary, or actually normal for once... Mmmmmm French Floral Strawberries," Sakura sighed, using Itachi's shampoo so she could carry his smell with her everywhere.

* * *

15 minutes later Sakura stepped out of the shower, steam following with her, clouding the whole room and frosting onto the mirror.

She stopped to wipe off the mirror, with her towel, and stood back to examine her body. She was pretty satisfied with how she had grown. At age 13 she was totally embarrassed, for her breasts and butt were way below average. Age 15 she was still a bit embarrassed because her breasts were not as big as Ino's who's could definitely give Tsunade's a run for their money. But now, she couldn't be happier with her body. Well she could if she went to a tanning salon, but that didn't matter much to her right now.

Her hair was a little below shoulder length, and a pretty deeper cherry blossom color because her hair was wet, and sticking to her pale shoulders. Beautiful Emerald green eyes stared back at her, and she soon realized they were hers. Her face was heart shaped, and full of natural beauty. For a second Sakura wondered if Itachi seen all this in her, she was surprised she even seen it. She had curves, and dips all in the right places, and most likely had an hour glass figure, but was muscular. Plus her breasts were now almost D, a rival for Ino's as well as her everything else. She knew one thing Itachi though, that she had a cut little ass perfect for the rest of her body. Her legs were long and slender, and baby soft much like her whole body, flawless. Which is unusual for an Anbu, you'd think that their bodies would be full of scars, and most are, but not Sakura's. It was probably because she was such a great medic, probably better then Tsunade she guessed, since she healed Itachi's eyes a few days ago. It took all day and all night, but she succeeded. Anyways she was proud of her body, and now that she wasn't a virgin any more, she was proud to show it off, but not all of it, just meaning proud to wear more revealing clothes.

Sakura dried herself off, while thinking about why Itachi would tell her to go to a single Cherry Blossom tree in the middle of no where.

"It could just be a private date or something... or maybe he's going to propose to you!!" Konan squealed, Sakura called her in for advice, plus she didn't exactly have any date type clothes to wear.

"Baka, I doubt he's going to propose to me! I've only been here about 2 weeks!" Sakura exclaimed, slipping on her green shorts and sports bra.

"Yeah I guess, but hey wait oi! Don't put that on!" Konan hissed

"What are you talking about, it's all I've got to wear!" Sakura snapped back, tieing the straps around her neck.

"No it's not..." Konan chuckled, and did some hand signs.

"Whoa..." Sakura gawped at the millions of different beautiful dresses that appeared right before her eyes. Or rather she appeared right in front of them.

"Sakura, welcome to my world's closet of dresses. I traveled around the world before, looking at dresses from different countries, and using my origami, I've been able to come up with this. The ultimate girls closet!" Konan announced.

"Whoa..." Sakura repeated, her eyes scanning through every single color dress you could name.

"Yup, you can wear designer, French, Mexican, African, European, Japanese, anything you see here! Plus there are accessories and shoes at the back." Konan grinned

Sakura nearly fainted when Konan told her that.

"Konan, do you realize that with all of these dresses... you could make a fortune, big enough to buy the world? That way Akatsuki won't have to do crime anymore?" Sakura said tearing up with happy tears.

"Yup, but I worked to hard on these dresses to let the leader get his hands on them." Konan replied

"So, what do you say we get you started so you don't have to keep Itachi waiting.."Konan replied, and pulled Saura down the infinite hallway of dresses.

* * *

"Good thing Sakura's late, because this transformation dimensional jutsu is taking longer than it should," Itachi said mentally, focusing more chakra into the trunk of the Cherry Blossom tree.

* * *

2 in the afternoon, an hour and a half later, Sakura finally arrived at the beautiful Cherry Blossom Tree. It was a bit unusual, that the tree was the only one in a huge field, where every inch was covered in flowers of every color.

Itachi! Sakura called, looking around the tree, and in it, but he was no where to be found.

Two shringan, and blue eyes watched amazed, as Sakura actually called out Itachi's name lovingly... But at that moment, that was not what amazed them the most. What amazed them was how absolutely stunning Sakura looked.

I guess he'll be here soon... Sakura whispered, and jumped to a wide and high branch in the Cherry Blossom tree, and leaning back, closing her eyes.

The two sharingan and blue eyes closed in on her cautiously, examining her form.

Her hair was fixed in a very messy bun on top of her head, with two hot pink sticks sticking out, and some curled hair fell to the sides of her face. She had short thin bangs, and her face looked even more beautiful now then ever. She had on light blush, and pink lip stick, making her lips look even more delicious to the 2 pairs of eyes staring her down. Also, very light green, glitter eye shadow, and some silver hoop earrings, not to big, not to small, just right. Her dress was a Designer Sexy Pink Qui Pao in close fitting stretch with a delicate Cherry Blossom flower pattern design right down her side, not long, a little bit above her knees, complimenting her every curve and dip, and showing off her slender legs, made by Fabiana. She was wearing long matching gloves, that had a point between her middle and ring finger, that way the gloves didn't cover her whole hand, just a small section on the top and bottom. Finally, she was wearing matching pink comfortable dress shoes, almost like sandals. She was glowing literally it seemed, absolutely stunningly gorgeous, and the two men in front of her couldn't believe that this was her, Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura..." They called

I" Itachi? "Sakura scrunched up her faces, not recognizing the voices.

"No. Not Itachi." They replied, and Sakura's eyes flew open.

The wind blew, and Sakura gasped, no one was there.

"Sakura, down here," Itachi called. He was wearing a black jacket and tie with a white under shirt, and dark blue jeans. His hair was down, and he wasn't wearing his fore-head protector, or Akatsuki cloak. Sakura sighed in relief, she was beginning to get really freaked out. She jumped down gracefully, and Itachi did nothing but gawp at her, the same way she did when Konan showed her the room full of dresses.

"You look beautiful!" Itachi exclaimed, and actually smiled widely like Naruto does, or the 4th. But he only smiled that way for Sakura.

"I officially declare you the eighth wonder of the world." Itachi said, and pulled Sakura into a passionate kiss.

Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck, and her eyes fluttered closed instantly. Something seemed different about his kisses this time, something much more gentile, passionate, loving, caring, all those mushy feelings put into his kiss, as she let his tongue slip into her mouth, earning a small moan from her. Under the Cherry Blossom tree, the wind blowing softly constantly as they kissed, everyone who might see them, would say that they are the perfect lovers, soul mates for each other. Even enemies of Itachi watching them right now, couldn't deny that they were in love.

"Eighth Wonder of the world? Are you sure your not over complimenting me?" Sakura giggled, her nose and forehead touching Itachi's as they gazed lovingly into eachothers eyes.

"No, but I might be under complimenting you. Because you really are beautiful Sakura, your strong, smart, and no matter what we do, I just want to be with you forever..." Itachi whispered, tightening his arms around her waist.

"Itachi..." Sakura whispered, and was pulled into another kiss.

Sakura soon ran out of air, and began to fall, but Itachi caught her, and pulled away to let her breath.

"Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you," Itachi said softly, and took Sakura's hand in his, and gave her a slight tug, to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked curiously.

"You'll see," Itachi's voice sounded very far away, even though he was still holding her hand.

"You'll see..."

Sakura suddenly felt as if she was walking through very thick spiderwebs, and panicked, trying to move, but Itachi held firm to her hand, squeezing it to let her know it was ok. Thankfully, the feeling went away, and the sound of a waterfall reached her ears, as well as the freshest, and sweetest smell she had ever smelled before reached her lungs.

"You can open them now," Itachi said from in front of her.

Sakura opened her eyes, and gasped, Itachi! This place is beautiful!

In front of her, was a sparkling blue pond, with a waterfall at the end, and very colorful unusual fish swimming in the water. She could feel the mist of the waterfall against her skin, and it felt wonderful, The fish were so beautiful, like a fantasy. The blue sky was absolutely cloudless, with a rainbow right across it. Frogs were in the pond on lily pads, croaking to a musical tone. Dragon flies and butterflies were everywhere, buzzing around happily. The grass was rich, green, and pretty short, but filled with various animals. Small white bunnies with pretty green, blue, pink eyes hopped around, nibbling on random things that she couldn't make out. Squirrels and chipmunks were chasing each other. Deers were drinking from the pond. All kinds of birds, like Robins, Cardinals, Golden Finches, Blue Jays, Sparrows, Doves, and some nameless birds chirped their songs in the Cherry Blossom Trees surrounding the pond. Everything was so beautiful and magical. (if you want to see what the place really looks like, an example of how beautiful I'm describing, go to google, and look up Magical Fantasy Forest Screen Saver. Click on it, and in order to get a full view, seeing it move, and listening to the sounds, you have to download the free demo, to see all 6 different scenes of it you'd have to buy it,)

"Do you like it? I made this place for you," Itachi said softly,

"For me?" Sakura repeated, turning to Itachi

"Yes, anything for you Sakura, I tried to match this place with your beauty, but I guess I failed miserably in my opinion, what do you think?" Itachi asked

"It's absolutely gorgeous! I love it! Thank you Itachi!" Sakura exclaimed, and jumped at Itachi, snuggling her face in his chest.

"This isn't all, there's more I want to show you," Itachi replied, and waved his hand over the pond, and a row boat appeared, with a basket in the middle.

"Ladies first," Itachi said slyly, and helped Sakura step into the boat first, then he stepped in, and sat on the opposite end of her.

Itachi took the ore, and pushed off the shore. The boat seemed to have a mind of its own, as it slowly drifted to a stream that appeared suddenly to her right, off into the forest.

"Wow, what is this place called anyways? Sakura asked

"I'll leave it up to you to name my Cherry Blossom," Itachi said, and pulled a picnic blanket out of no where, setting up up in front of them.

A boat ride with a picnic in a magical fantasy forest... thank you so much Itachi.. You know Sasuke would absolutely die if he knew you were such a romantic, Sakura said

"Yes, probably, but he doesn't need to know does he?" Itachi asked

"No... but it would be funny to see his reaction," Sakura said

* * *

End of Chapter 12 the real thing...

So, this isn't it, there is more to their secret date, but that'll be in the next chapters. I hope you liked it so far, and I know you probably can't wait to read the next chapter. Because this is the only real chapter I've updated today, I promise everyone out there that I will get up early as I can in the morning, and write chapters all day, to finish their date, then after that I may need a break. Please review and tell me what you think! Tell me what you think I should add to their little date, and what a good name for the place he created for her should be. If you are wondering how they got there, It was the single Cherry Blossom tree, Itachi used it as a vessle for the place he created, and they sort of just walked right through the tree into that place. Remember to please review, and tell me what you think, and what I should add, and how to improve!


	13. Note:Death: Im sorry everyone!

Note

Attention all ItachiXSakura fans. I am not discontinuing the story. I'm sorry I haven't updated any chapters like I promised, but today my father died, about 3 hours ago. It's only my mom and I now, my grandfather(moms dad) had also died a couple months ago, so my mom is devastated. Please understand that I need a break. Everything is totally fucked up right now, sorry for my language. I will be truthful with everyone out there, because its a problem known with the whole world. The police do think my father died from an overdose on heroin. He was deathly sick for the last 3 days, but refused to go to the hospital. Finally this morning he stopped talking, and it seemed he had lost his mind. But he had a stroke, that paralyzed him, and my mom and I didn't realize it. He died in the hallway, when I was sitting right by him, because he suddenly got up, walked to the hall and collapsed. The ambulance tried everything to bring him back but they couldn't. So now they are doing an autopsy to find out what he died from. It was so unexpected. We didn't even see it coming. It's weird because some how my dog seemed to see it coming, and was hanging around my mom and I for the last few days constantly. Again, I'm just taking a short break from fanfiction, to help my mom out. I can't say how long, but please, if anyone is out there reading this, with someone they know, or they themselves are taking drugs, turn back while you still can.

Sincerely - Kalia-chan

_If tears could build a stairway_

_and memories could build a lane_

_I would climb up to heaven_

_and bring you home again_

_For all deceased love ones, may we see you again_


	14. Chapter 14: The Real Thing Part 2!

Chapter 13 The real thing part 2...

"Illusion of Matsuro."

"What?"

"Illusion of Matsuro. That's the perfect name for this place!" Sakura grinned, and took a bite out of the strawberries from the basket.

"Illusion of Fate.. I like it... it does sound like the perfect name." Itachi commented, and stole a strawberry out of her hand, earning a glare from Sakura, who attempted to snatch it back, but almost got her fingers bitten off as he plopped it in his mouth.

"Cool, mini strawberry short cakes with vanilla frosting in the middle and a strawberry on top. Your sure like your strawberries don't you?" Sakura asked

"I don't like anything." Itachi crossed his arms stubbornly, and turned his attention to the sparkling forest, and stream around them.

"Nothing? Not even me?" Sakura started tearing up.

"I don't like anything... but there are exceptions for you." Itachi said

"Is that your way of saying yes I like you?" Sakura stuck her hand out the side of the boat, letting her fingers dance in the crystal clear cool water, and skip across lily pads.

"You could say that..." Itachi smiled at her, and wrapped his hand lightly around her wrist.

"Hm? What are you doing?" Sakura asked, as he stood up, and the boat came to a stop.

"It's the end of this river. We're moving on," Itachi replied simply, and led her across the water to the shore.

Everything became suddenly quiet between them. Not a awkward quietness, or the I don't want to talk to you quietness, just the quietness between them because no more words were truely necessary to express themselves, none but actions. Sakura entwined her slim creamy hand in his slightly tanner hand, and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked down a stone trail, listening to soothing wind chimes hanging from the trees, looking at the sparkling orbs of light lining the side walk, listening to crickets chirping happily, watching branches swaying in the wind, occasionally knocking off leaves and cherry blossoms onto the trail, and finally spotting a few mystical rainbows here and there scattered in the forest trees, appearing only when the sun shined on that peculiar spot. Occasionally golden glistened rainbow Japanese symbols or seals were spotted by Sakura on the trunks of trees, probably the things holding this place in it's own dimension.

"Thank you so much Itachi..." Sakura whispered, just loud enough for him to hear it.

"Anything for you Sakura," Itachi smiled and pulled her closer so he could kiss her fore head.

"Hey ummm Ita-kun?..." Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned Itachi to face her.

"Hm?" Itachi asked, looking down into his lovers beautiful eyes. (Notice he doesn't say HN around Sakura because he doesn't want to piss her off.)

"Catch me if you can!!" Sakura cried suddenly and poked him in the chest before running off as fast as she could, laughing wildly as he took off after her.

"Too easy." Itachi's voice came from all around her, but he was no where to be seen.

"Hey no fair! You can't just cheat like that and blend in with this place just because you made it! Sakura whined, and flopped to the ground refusing to get up until Itachi showed himself.

"Fine. Kill Joy." Itachi reappeared behind her, and reached out to tag her but she disappeared in a pink flash, appearing in the trees.

"Hehehe Minato-sama agreed to teach me his teleportation trick if I didn't go off telling Naruto that his father the 4th was still alive and was the akatsuki leader." Sakura chuckled, not feeling two blue eyes watching them turn kyuubi red with anger, filling up with tears.

"When did you two make this little deal and when did he teach you? I could have sworn I kept you pre occupied for the last couple of weeks with some personal training of my own..." Itachi jumped up onto the branch and made a grab for her, but she flipped off onto the ground and headed for a field of low flowers, at the other side was a stone dome, with morning glories entwined around the pillars, and the same gold seals on each pillar, plus there was a pretty swing in the center.

"I'm not always sleeping with you y'know that right?" Sakura laughed, and dodged another one of Itachi's attempts to grab her.

"Yeah but your still sleeping with me enough where you don't even have time to train." Itachi disappeared under the taller flowers, going completely silent.

"What can I say I'm a fast learner." Sakura looked around the flowers, careful not to get caught by Itachi.

"I know. Especially in bed," Itachi laughed handsomely at the blush spreading across her face.

"Stupid weasel!" Sakura hissed embarrassed, and tried throwing flowers at him, but of course they just went like 2 feet in the air and then fell to the ground, causing Itachi to laugh harder.

"Ok no more baby games. Now it's real tag. Boundaries the sky!" Sakura declared and took off towards the stone dome in a pink flash.

"The sky's the limit eh? This ought to be fun.. damn what has she reduced me to? Actually having fun." Itachi made off for her, landing swiftly on top of the stone dome, he watched attentively as she sat on the swing, and began swinging back and forth.

"What happened to tag?" Itachi pouted as he landed behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist so she couldn't escape.

"I want to swing." Sakura turned her head around to face him, and pecked him on the lips.

"Whatever you want Cherry Blossom," Itachi smiled, and let go of her so he could push her lightly on the swing.

* * *

"That's it Sasgay! I can't take this anymore! He's going down!!"

Sakura gasped as dozens of kunai's slashed right through the ropes of the swing, cutting it. A blur of onyx landed behind her, and clashes of metal sounded along with Sasuke's angry cries.

"Itachi!!" Sakura yelled as she fell from the swing, a blur of yellow caught her, and took off into the woods.

Sakura!!

0.0

* * *

Damn it! Way to go Sas-gay and Naruto! You ruined the perfect date damn it! Now you leave me no choice. you pick. Either I can kill both of you off in the next chapter for ruining their date and not waiting until it was over, or I can twist and turn Itachi and Sakura's fate and make it so in the next chapter, there will be the very detailed Lemon. And in the chapter after that, find out what happens when Itachi and Sakura leave the rest of the Akatsuki in the base all alone, with nothing to do, all alone with fish... 0.0

You decide fans... of course I'm pretty damn sure what everyone is going to pick already so this vote is really useless. But I need to buy some time so review and vote! Type in 1 in the review to kill off Sasuke and Naruto gruesomely, or type in 2 for the detailed lemon and then finding out what happens when Itachi and Sakura get back and see what leaving the akatsuki all alone in the base does. 0.0 Just the thought of what I'm going to write in that chapter scares me... shudders so scary I'm not even sure I want to write that chapter. But it's up to you fans. So I'm changing the vote a bit to 3 way. Type in 1 to kill of Sasuke and Naruto in a very gruesome death. Type in 2 for me to twist and turn Itachi and Sakura's fate for the very detailed lemon. Type in 3 for the very very very scary chapter of what the Akatsuki did while Sakura and Itachi is gone. Type in 4 for all of the above!! Or type in 2 numbers if you want those specific two. Sorry I took so long to update! Hope I'm not the worlds most wanted woman now, and not in a good way.


	15. Chapter 15: Conception

Chapter 18...

"Naruto let me go you stupid ass blonde!" Sakura raged and punched Naruto in the face, smashing his jaw completely.

"No Sakura. I will never let you go ever again." Sakura's eyes widened, he never sounded so serious to her, he never not once left out the -chan suffix on her name. Something told her that this time Naruto was finally serious about something. Could Itachi save her from it and escape from Sasuke?

He was angry, the kyuubi was visable in his eyes, and written in all of his actions the faster he flew through the trees. The sky suddenly turned dark, evil. The once mystical heavely Illusion of Fate now turned into dark, evil Illusion of Hate.

Landing on the ground creating a small crater, Sakura whimpered in pain as Naruto's long nails dug into her skin, he roughly pushed her against a tree, and let his hands make their way under her dress to her breasts, squeezing them painfully. He ripped off her bra , and began messaging her breasts as he tried to kiss her.

"Naruto stop this! This This is not you Naruto!"

"Shut up! Since when did you ever know what was me? What I was? For all you know all along I could have been a monster! I was a monster! I AM A MONSTER! I loved you! You never ever seemed to understand how much I loved you! have you ever noticed through these past years we have been together how much I sacrificed for you? How many times I came so close to giving my life for you?! Have you ever noticed me!? NO! First you were stuck on stupid loving Sasuke and leaving me behind! I was ok with that after a while! But now your going after his brother Itachi!? Why am I not good enough for you!? Now I'll show you how much I love you Sakura-chan. And I'll make sure you enjoy every waking second... Sakura..-chan..." Naruto growled angrily, tears pouring out of his blood red eyes.

"Naruto I'm sorry! But you can't force some one to love you. I learned that with Sasuke... And Hinata learned that with you. She's always had a crush on you... But you were always to damn stupid to notice. All the signs were dead obvious, practically literally slapping you in the face. All the times she blushed around you, fainted, stuttered, hell you even inspired her to become the great powerful shinobi she is now. But still it wasn't enough! She moved on Naruto! Just like with me and Sasuke! Hinata and I both moved on! You were always telling me to stop obsessing over Sasuke! Be happy and find someone else! But you were only being selfish and telling me to take you instead! You said you just wanted me to be happy! IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME THEN YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SEE THAT I AM HAPPY! WITH ITACHI! I.LOVE.HIM! DO YOU WANT ME TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU TO GET IT THROUGH YOU THICK SKULL? I LOVE ITACHI UCHIHA! I L.O.V FRICKEN E LOVE! ITACHI UCHIHA! I'M HAPPY! I LOVE BEING IN THE AKATSUKI! Even though the whole place seems like it's on crack... I love being there! I finally have people who love and care about me! People who appriciate and respect me! I finally have a home! A true place where I belong! I have some one who is like a father to me... the 4th... I have some one who's practically my sister who I was separated from at Birth, Konan. I finally have some one who is like a really cute kid brother even though he is like 10 years older than me which makes it kind of weird.. Obito. I finally have actual friends who never judge me, who just want to be around me, who I can usually talk to about anything, Dierdara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame, even the really creepy dude Hidan.. I finally have some one who loves me for me. Some one who I know no matter what if they truely loved me would never act anything like you Naruto. You see the akatsuki isn't just a murderous orginization... We are all like family... And I will protect my family no matter what! I WILL NOT LET YOU OR ANY ONE ELSE TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura punched Naruto in the stomach so hard, several of his ribs broke, puntering a lung, and damaging his stomache, he went flying back at least 100 feet knocked out cold. 0.0 (You see the fact that Sakura is as strong as a Rinocerous and anger like a Bull scares me.)

In a furious anger full of tears, Sakura flew through the woods, just trying to get away from it all. Running furthur and furthur into the darkness she ran, father away from Naruto... father away from Sasuke... farther away from... Itachi.

"Sakura!" Itachi heard it all and tried catching her, but she was now lost in the darkness. Would she ever return?

* * *

Just a preview of the chapter, it can go both ways, lemon with Itachi and Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto either dying or just getting beaten up so bad to the point of death where it's Sakura's decision weather to save them or not. Your choice. But just fyi to all readers the real fight between Sasuke and Itachi is not in this chapter yet. It's still yet to come if people let Sasuke stay alive. That chapter also encludes the real true reason written in all manga's about why Itachi killed his clan. This chapter is really just going to be a conception. Let's see if you found my clue that I wrote in this tiny paragraph. Oh well just read or whatever. Or review or whatever. Remeber I need those votes so I know weather to kill Sasuke and Naruto off and still have the lemon. Or just keep them alive with the lemon. Either way theres going to be lemon. But still don't just read this chapter and be all like well she doesn't need my vote I'm sure everyone else will vote and she'll ahve pleanty. YES! I know what your thinking! You probably do think that! So don't! It's not true I do need your vote! You know why? Because when everyone thinks that way it ends up so no one votes! Then what am I supposed to do? Just write what I want? NO! I want to know what the readers want and that's why I'm having this vote! So far there is a battle between kill Sasuke and Naruto, and have them get beat up badly. But that battle is only between 2 people. So vote already so I can get on with this chapter! -.- -.- -.-

BTW Sorry to everyone out there about how long I had taken to up date. It's just other stories I wanted to work on, plus my dad's death. And my mom dragging my butt all over the fricken state. So troublesome. Anyways TTYL!


	16. Chapter 16: Read right now! Or else

Also another thing I was thinking of doing to Sasuke and Naruto is make them get beaten and humiliated so bad by Sakura and Itachi, that all of the 5 great nations heard about it, and they are constantly being made fun of. Then they join the akatsuki from the humiliation, and things get even crazier there. It will seem like the place is not only on crack, but drunk too!

hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe


	17. Chapter 17: Conception: Final Acts

**_Chapter 20... Conception_**

"Naruto let me go you stupid ass blonde!" Sakura raged and punched Naruto in the face, smashing his jaw completely.

"No Sakura. I will never let you go ever again." Sakura's eyes widened, he never sounded so serious to her, he never not once left out the -chan suffix on her name. Something told her that this time Naruto was finally serious about something. Could Itachi save her from it and escape from Sasuke?

He was angry, the kyuubi was visible in his eyes, and written in all of his actions the faster he flew through the trees. The sky suddenly turned dark, evil. The once mystical heavenly Illusion of Fate now turned into dark, evil Illusion of Hate.

Landing on the ground creating a small crater, Sakura whimpered in pain as Naruto's long nails dug into her skin, he roughly pushed her against a tree, and let his hands make their way under her dress to her breasts, squeezing them painfully. He ripped off her bra , and began messaging her breasts as he tried to kiss her.

"Naruto stop this! This This is not you Naruto!"

"Shut up! Since when did you ever know what was me? What I was? For all you know all along I could have been a monster! I was a monster! I AM A MONSTER! I loved you! You never ever seemed to understand how much I loved you! have you ever noticed through these past years we have been together how much I sacrificed for you? How many times I came so close to giving my life for you?! Have you ever noticed me!? NO! First you were stuck on stupid loving Sasuke and leaving me behind! I was ok with that after a while! But now your going after his brother Itachi!? Why am I not good enough for you!? Now I'll show you how much I love you Sakura-chan. And I'll make sure you enjoy every waking second... Sakura..-chan..." Naruto growled angrily, tears pouring out of his blood red eyes.

"Naruto I'm sorry! But you can't force some one to love you. I learned that with Sasuke... And Hinata learned that with you. She's always had a crush on you... But you were always to damn stupid to notice. All the signs were dead obvious, practically literally slapping you in the face. All the times she blushed around you, fainted, stuttered, hell you even inspired her to become the great powerful shinobi she is now. But still it wasn't enough! She moved on Naruto! Just like with me and Sasuke! Hinata and I both moved on! You were always telling me to stop obsessing over Sasuke! Be happy and find someone else! But you were only being selfish and telling me to take you instead! You said you just wanted me to be happy! IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME THEN YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SEE THAT I AM HAPPY! WITH ITACHI! I.LOVE.HIM! DO YOU WANT ME TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU TO GET IT THROUGH YOU THICK SKULL? I LOVE ITACHI UCHIHA! I L.O.V FRICKEN E LOVE! ITACHI UCHIHA! I'M HAPPY! I LOVE BEING IN THE AKATSUKI! Even though the whole place seems like it's on crack... I love being there! I finally have people who love and care about me! People who appriciate and respect me! I finally have a home! A true place where I belong! I have some one who is like a father to me... the 4th... I have some one who's practically my sister who I was separated from at Birth, Konan. I finally have some one who is like a really cute kid brother even though he is like 10 years older than me which makes it kind of weird.. Obito. I finally have actual friends who never judge me, who just want to be around me, who I can usually talk to about anything, Dierdara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame, even the really creepy dude Hidan.. I finally have some one who loves me for me. Some one who I know no matter what if they truely loved me would never act anything like you Naruto. You see the akatsuki isn't just a murderous orginization... We are all like family... And I will protect my family no matter what! I WILL NOT LET YOU OR ANY ONE ELSE TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura punched Naruto in the stomach so hard, several of his ribs broke, puntering a lung, and damaging his stomach, he went flying back at least 100 feet knocked out cold. 0.0 (You see the fact that Sakura is as strong as a Rhinoceros and anger like a Bull scares me.)

In a furious anger full of tears, Sakura flew through the woods, just trying to get away from it all. Running further and further into the darkness she ran, father away from Naruto... father away from Sasuke... farther away from... Itachi.

"Sakura!" Itachi heard it all and tried catching her, but she was now lost in the darkness. Would she ever return?

* * *

Just a preview of the chapter, it can go both ways, lemon with Itachi and Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto either dying or just getting beaten up so bad to the point of death where it's Sakura's decision weather to save them or not. Your choice. But just FYI to all readers the real fight between Sasuke and Itachi is not in this chapter yet. It's still yet to come if people let Sasuke stay alive. That chapter also encludes the real true reason written in all manga's about why Itachi killed his clan. This chapter is really just going to be a conception. Let's see if you found my clue that I wrote in this tiny paragraph. Oh well just read or whatever. Or review or whatever. Remember I need those votes so I know weather to kill Sasuke and Naruto off and still have the lemon. Or just keep them alive with the lemon. Either way there's going to be lemon. But still don't just read this chapter and be all like well she doesn't need my vote I'm sure everyone else will vote and she'll have plenty. YES! I know what your thinking! You probably do think that! So don't! It's not true I do need your vote! You know why? Because when everyone thinks that way it ends up so no one votes! Then what am I supposed to do? Just write what I want? NO! I want to know what the readers want and that's why I'm having this vote! So far there is a battle between kill Sasuke and Naruto, and have them get beat up badly. But that battle is only between 2 people. So vote already so I can get on with this chapter! -.- -.- -.-

BTW Sorry to everyone out there about how long I had taken to up date. It's just other stories I wanted to work on, plus my dad's death. And my mom dragging my butt all over the fricken state. So troublesome. Anyways TTYL!

* * *

Alright! We got about 6 votes to totally and completely humiliate Naruto and Sasuke in front of all 5 great nations on national TV! Oh wait!? That means not only the 5 great nations but the whole world! Other people really want Sasuke and Naruto to die, others for just one, but more votes to have them be humiliated. and laughed at for the rest of their lives. Besides it'll be funny. But anyways that's not exactly in this chapter. This chapter is, oh yes you guessed it... ItachiXSakura Chapter 20: Conception! (Did you guys catch my hint yet?) (one specific word hinting a big change for Sakura. Let's see who was keen enough to spot it, and who was oblivious like Naruto not to spot something slapping you in the face! It's in the friggin title! Anyways send in your answer.) Sorry it took me so lo0ng to update this, but waiting for the votes, plus I was dragged to south north east and west side of Chicago today by my mother. Damn her. -.-

"Sakura!" Sakura fell to the dark floor, darkness all around her, she heard Itachi's voice but couldn't see him, she couldn't even see herself.

"Sakura, I'm here..." a bright light appeared on Sakura's back, and she gasped as it got lighter, spreading across the whole mystical place, Illusion of Matsuro was finally back, and Itachi and Sakura were back together, but for how long?

"Itachi..." Sakura sobbed, and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest, him gladly returning the embrace, stroking her hair gently, it had come out of the bun, falling loosely to her shoulders.

"Get on," Itachi instructed as he knelt his back facing her.

Where are we going? Sakura asked quietly, sniffling slightly as she carefully wrapped her legs around his back, and slid her arms around his neck.

"Anywhere that Sasuke and Naruto aren't," Itachi replied simply, and took off into the trees.

After what seemed like hours, and could have been, the scenery changed from forest, more to tropical, and the smell of salty ocean water filled her nostrils. The dirt turned into a white sandy beach, filled with tropical banana trees, and all kinds of beautiful things. Sakura thought to herself that she could do without the monkeys, she hated monkeys. But by now she was calm and serene again, just listening and feeling her lover breath seemed like it was all she lived for at the moment.

Finally a beautiful sparkling ocean, stretching wide and far across the earth, or land, or whatever, came into view. Dolphins jumped and chriped happily, playing with each other. Crabs with all kinds of colored shells, and sea turtles, which is strange since it was an ocean, crawled here and there on the sandy white beach. The sound of the waves, and the nice cool breeze was absolutely wonderful.

"Talk about paradise..." Sakura murmured.

"Anywhere with you is my paradise Cherry Blossom." Itachi replied back and allowed her to slide off of his back, landing softly in the sand.

"You are so sweet Itachi," Sakura laughed and kicked off her shoes, feeling the very fine sand between her toes.

"You are sweeter Sakura-chan," Itachi refused to face her and make eye contact when he added on the -chan all of a sudden.

"No your sweeter." Sakura challenged

"If I'm sweeter then your the sweetest," Itachi shot back childishly

"Well then your sweeterest." Sakura crossed her arms stubbornly

"Then your sweeterest...est?..." Itachi lost miserably, and pouted like a cute little puppy, or in his case, hampster or weasel.

"I never thought you were the kind of guy to go back and forth with me saying no your sweeter, over and over again." Sakura chuckled, and jumped on his back, tackling him to the ground, and began tickling his sides.

"S S S Sakura St St Stop I It! hahahahaha!" Itachi laughed flipping them over so he was on top.

"Fine, but we never got a chance to finish our game of tag. Looser does whatever winner wants them to do." Sakura challenged again.

"Don't I get you to do anything I want you to do anyways?" Itachi asked

"Not if you loose, I'll stop." Itachi flinched at the evil smirk on her face.

"Bring it Pinky!" Itachi smirked back

"Your on Weasel!" Sakura jumped off and ran towards the shore of the ocean, before yelling "let's see how you do on water!"

The end.

Hahaha! Got ya there didn't I?

No it's not the end.

Anyways...

The sun dropped quickly in the sky, Sakura and Itachi had been playing their game for hours now, Itachi vowing to get revenge on the leader for teaching her that teleportation trick, because he couldn't catch her and would loose if he didn't catch her in less than 10 minutes now. Now Sakura back on the beach, soaking wet, spotted a 3 floor beach house right near the shore at least 4 blocks away.

"Perfect place to hide!" Sakura laughed mechanically, little did she know she was falling right into Itachi's trap.

Entering the house on the second floor, she raced to the third, finding a random bedroom, she slammed the door behind her, and pressed her ear to it, to listen in case Itachi came up stairs.

"You know how I have the whole akatsuki base wired?" Sakura whined in fear and turned around in the dark, facing a smirking Itachi a few inches away from her face, with his index finger.

"Well I have this whole house wired too. The minute you walked in this house I knew every single one of your movements." Itachi's index finger came within a centimeter of her forehead.

"I..."

"Win." Sakura flinched as Itachi poked her forehead playfully in triumph.

"Damn it. Sigh.. ok what do you want me to do first?" Sakura crossed her arms and refused to look at Itachi, instead it seemed like she found a dust bunny in the corner the most interesting thing on earth.

"Just try to keep up." Sakura felt herself being lifted off the ground, and set on a soft bed. Before she knew it, her head hit the pillow behind her, and the now totally and completely un familiar kiss from Itachi, met her lips.

Before, his kisses, his touches, were quicker, hungrier, more full of lust then ever. This time, she could say they were definitely different. His hands roamed over her body, so slowly, taunting her, and purposely avoiding her most needed attention spots, while his kiss was so sweet, and tender, he entangled his own tongue in a passion of heat with hers. A mewl of satisfaction echoed through her throat, as she tangled her slender creamy fingers in his soft onyx hair.

As he showed her the great passions of love, a dark thought started forming in the back of her mind. Some kind of old memory trying to push itself out. Some kind of memory that filled her heart with dread, and an image of Itachi's face came into her mind. She couldn't help but think, something terrible was going to happen. But for now, she shoved those troublesome thoughts aside.

He went so quickly before, she realized up until now, she never really felt a thing. Now, it was a fact that every nerve, every cell in her body was alert to where his hands touched, burning her skin, and sending shock waves of electricity straight to the crevice of her thighs. She could swore that she was still a virgin the way her body was reacting to his touches.

Her breathing suddenly became more rapid, catching up with the un controlled beat of her heart, waves of searing heat washed over the both of them, sending them into a frenzy fever. Desperate to get to the skin underneath, Sakura broke the kiss to lift his shirt off over his head, then discard of her own dress. To think how expensive that dress was, for her to throw it so carelessly on the ground, but what can I say, they were errrrr... drunk?... Itachi's mouth attacked her neck, sucking, tugging, biting at the most sensitive spot, that he never used before, causing Sakura to dig her nails into his back, and arch her own back into his toned and chiseled chest, purring and mewling in pleasure and Ecstasy. Without thinking, she ground her hips into his, searching for something to bring her completely off the edge, and satisfy her greedy and selfish hunger.

He laid his forehead between the crook of her neck, his hot breath seering her sensative raw neck, and began breathing in that intoxicating scent of hers, that drove him crazy every time. He was already hot for her, since he won their little _innocent _game, he's been hot for her, not being able to wait to get inside her, it was all he could think about.

To begin to satisfy both of their needs, his knees spread hers wide apart, pressing his intimidating hard bulge, against her throbbing bundle of nerves, and began to grind and grate his hips into hers, grunting and groaning, making all those familiar male sounds, that turned her on even more, causing her to moan in sheer pleasure and satisfaction. Already she was soaked through her own thin lacy panties, and soaking through his pants, encouraging him to grind harder and faster, she whined in protest and slight anger when he stopped their sinful acts.

He figured it was about time to get a little further, to get this show on the road. Itachi thankful that Sakura was wearing the bra with the clips in front, practically tore the flimsy piece of fabric off, it was shameful how he was already loosing control. But for so long already, now it was taking all of his will power not to just rip the remaining clothes off and take her.

Greedily, his tongue flicked the rosy bud, while his other hand gently and tenderly as possible without loosing complete control, kneaded, and messaged her soft and supple breast, while she gasped, lurching her hips into him, he took the whole rosy bud into his mouth, sucking as if trying to get milk from it, like a baby. Hard enough where it might draw blood, but soft enough to make her squirm and wriggle, whispering words to him, temping him, words that she never had to use on him before because he was so forward. After switching to give one another the others treatment, Sakura was very impatient already, and constantly found herself grinding herself into his. Finally, after her final few words at tempting him, Itachi's tongue made it's way down her valley, and down her belly, slowly, like lava running down a volcano.

Stopping at her panties, Sakura was new at this part, she never had oral sex down there before, and was wondering why he picked now of all times to show her what they were doing was not just fucking, or banging, or any of those rude words, but making love to one another. Was it perhaps when that dark thought began forming in her mind, that he felt the same dread as her, yet he knew something more then her??

"Relax Sakura, you'll enjoy this a lot." Itachi breathed, and kissed the wet spot on her panties, before discarding of the annoying little object. She tried closing her legs, but he was already there. She practically screamed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, as his tongue gave one long lick, across the slick folds, and then inside, dipping slightly into her core, lapping up some of her female juices. She grasped his hair, and wrapped her legs around his back, begging, no forcing him to continue what he started, and finish it quickly.

Focusing a strange red chakra to his lips, if his chest wasn't face down, you would be able to see, a single strand of red chakra going from his lips, down his neck, down his chest and belly, all the way to a glowing red orb, the 1st chakra, the Root chakra. Known as the base of all sexual pleasures. Sakura gasped, as her whole body began shaking, waves of hot pleasure washed right over her, and a loud scream of Itachi's name left her throat, as she had the best orgasm she ever experienced, and probably the most body racking one.

Itachi's lips left her bundle of nerves, ducking down to her core just in time to drink up all her sweet juices, like yummy, warm milkshakes of sugar, that he would never get tired of. By now Sakura was exhausted, but her need still wasn't fulfilled, the oral sex was nice, but she wanted him. she wanted him so deep inside her, that they may need surgery to remove him. She wanted him to become one with her, to fit all the way inside. And Itachi was the only man on earth she wanted, and knew could satisfy that, with over achievements.

He kissed her, letting her taste herself, before laying his hot sweaty forehead on hers, staring into her infinite pool of beautiful green eyes. He was definitely thankful that a week ago she healed his eye sight to brand new, and being such a great medic ninja, came up with a certain cure, to replace the small black part in his eye (I forgot what it's called) with a chakra part, so no matter how much, or how long he used the sharingan or mangekyo sharingan, he would not damage his eyes, and would not use his own chakra.

"Sakura, I know your against-"

"Please Itachi, I'm not against that right now. Right now I want something, and I don't want that plastic condom, I want _You."_

That was all he needed to hear, to encourage himself on, his mind wandering back to thoughts of nothing but getting inside her. pulled down his pants and boxers, he kicked them off, and positioned the head of himself in her entrance.

"Are you sure about this Sakura?" Itachi asked, still trying to keep himself from doing anything he might regret later. Those dark thoughts erupted at the back of her mind again, so without a second thought about it, she nodded, and pulled him to her chest, just as he thrust into her.

Every thrust, she felt several waves of mind shaking pleasure. Every cell screamed with ectasty with each mind blowing thrust. The night was long, and full of elated bliss, Itachi was relieved when Sakura said I I'm not going to last much longer, their thrusts shortening, and becoming quicker with his, they were both close, so close to that high elevation of over whelming breath taking pleasure down the slippery hot passionate slope of climax. With one last final thrust, he thrust his deepest, and hardest, burying more of himself then he normally should have been able to in her. Complete satisfaction and total warmth filled her, as she felt his seeds filling up every centimeter of her belly, he meant to pull out, but at the moment his mind was to over clouded with lust and love to even think straight.

Sakura felt deep inside, she was taking a part of him, for herself, a part of him that she would be infusing a part of herself with his part. So that way whichever one of them died first, they other would always have that special part of their soul mate lover with them, forever. Then finally when they died, they would be reunited again, never to separate again for all eternity, loving each other without any judgments from anyone.

Itachi was so tired, plus he just didn't want to pull out and separate himself from her, but eventually did, as gravity seemed to be weighing him down. They entagled in each others arms, their hot sweaty and other things obviously on them, bodies, pressing together, almost one, Sakura's body matching Itachi's perfectly, just like red and red, blue and blue, pink and pink. Before falling into a deep sleep, Itachi kissed her forehead, and said those 3 words, she never totally expected him to return to her.

I love you...

* * *

End of Chapter 20! Hope you all liked it! Please review! Next chapter! Find out what happened with the akatsuki when Sakura and itachi get back from their_ innocent_ and totally _innocent _date! Oh the horrors of what the akatsuki have done! The horrors! THE HORRORS!


	18. Chapter 18: Akatsuki Horror!

**_Chapter 21: Horror of the Akatsuki!! 0.0_**

**_Warning the following contents are not suitable for children under the age of 18, or for anyone who may get queasy and puke easily. The following chapter contains the groadiest of the groadiest stuff, the sickest of the sickest, the weirdest of the weird, and the just plain wrong. You have been warned._**

"I'm so glad Sasuke and Naruto weren't waiting for us at the exit, I don't think I can take any more shit from them or any one else. Besides I'm just to damn tired... "

"Likewise..." Itachi yawned even though he was tired as well, allowed Sakura to lean on him for support,as they got nearer and nearer to the base. Truth be told the amount of time they were gone, was only a day in that other universe, but in real life it was 2 days. Nothing ever happened when he left the akatsuki alone before, but this time he felt something be different.

black smoke came into view, and alarm rose up in the two lovers.

"That's coming from the base!" Sakura exclaimed, tried running ahead, but Itachi held her back.

"Stay here, I don't want you getting hurt!" Itachi hissed, and took off, leaving Sakura behind.

"Right like I'd actually listen to an order that says stay here. Not when my family is in danger!" Sakura grateful she put a strange tag on Itachi's clothes before he left, she was able to disappear in a pink flash, and re appear a second later, next to Itachi staring angrily, confused, disgusted, sickened, embarrassed, in awe.

She looked to see what he was staring at.

"OOWWWWWWW! OOWWWWWW! OWWWWWW! Why did I keep my butt human!? I should have gone full puppet! Sasori screamed, anime tears pouring out everywhere as he dragged his rear end through the dirt that was burning on fire. (Poor Sasori, out of all his body parts to leave human he picked not only his heart, but his butt.) (I wonder how it caught on fire in the first place?

"Puppet's help me!!" Sasori screamed loudly, to tiny wittle marionettes chasing him around, trying to put out the fire.

"LIES! You said we were friends! Not puppets!" (Oh no they said the P word!)

"He said the P word! The P word damn it! The P WORD!" All the puppets errrr oh no I said the P word! Friends, I meant friends, not the...p... word... collapsed in heaps, leaving Sasori to wail louder, as a bunch of termites came out of no where and attacked him, just as he fell off a random cliff.

(She's right they are in danger, from themselves.)

"Muahahahahahahahahahahahah you'll never take me alive monkeys!" Sasuke appeared out of no where by a vine out of no where, wearing grass as clothes, with blood shot eyes, and a banana in his mouth, dragging a banana tree filled with monkeys behind him.

"Awww do the monkeys want nanas? Do they want nanas? Do they do they?" Sasuke cooed, holding the banana out to them, for them to reach in.

"PSYC! Wooot! Not today my fellow stupid drool brain primates!" Sasuke laughed crazily, and gaged as the vine twisted around his neck, and he began hanging helplessly above the monkeys.

"NooooooO! How am I going to scratch my butt now and eat fleas off my back!? NoooOOO!!" Sasuke screamed as the monkeys cracked their knuckles and closed in on him.

0.0  
Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing! Konan sang loudly and badly from the top of the akatsui base, covered in stinking fish, and knocked both Hinata and Tenten off, crashing to the ground.

Were ok! They yelled as they splatted to the ground like bugs.  
drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Sailorman, you really turn me on  
Now the guys are gone, come and let us get it on  
Girls like me are pretty hard to find  
So if you go, I'll kick your Heine

"Shat up!" the monkeys screeched and bombarded her with bananas.

"I vow to get revenge on you banana god! I WILL RETURN!! I will!- Bang!" Someone threw an atom bomb at Konan, and blew her up, but some how made sure it didn't get to anyone else but her.

Wtf is Kisame doing?! Now I regret saying he should shave his legs...

"Ahh perfect, this goes in this pile! All the perfect body hair to use as fish seasonings later!"

Kisame was shaving and plucking off all his body hair, yes all of it, labeling it in piles such as nose hair, ear hair, chin hair eye brow hair, pubic hair, under arm hair, leg hair, toe hair, finger hair, etc.

"Oh wowweeeee!! Wwooo! I didn't know I had hair there! I'll put this in the delicacy pile!" Kisame said all starry eyed.

"Huh, I wonder how nose hair would taste with a splash of toe hair, and some of that blue and green stuff I picked from between my toes..." Kisame mixed them together and...

"OMG I'M A GENIUS! IT TASTES LIKE CHICKEN FROM KFC!"

...0.0...

"Hey Kisame did you try butt hair yet!?" Sasuke asked

"No but I will! I didn't think of that yet! Thanks!" Kisame thanked Sasuke, and I know you can guess what he did next.

"Whhheeeeeee! Bubbles! Butterflies! Whhheeeeee!" Random moment, Dierdara running through a field of pretty golden flowers, heart eyed, chasing butterflies and blowing bubbles, giggling like a little school girl.

"All so pretty! This art is a bang! Whheeeee!" Then out of no where a venus fly trap snatches him up, and eats him. 0,0

...  
...

"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"(god it sounds like it's constipated)mmmmmmmmmmmmfrrrrrrfgrrrrrmrmmmmmmmgrmgrmmmm"

Then out the other end it poops Dierdara out in a pile of shit.

"Ahhhh." The venus fly trap sighs satisfied, well what do you know it was constipated!

"Oh mi gosh! Poop! The perfect thing to feed my beautiful children!" Zetsu comes outa no where and snatches he pile up, including Dierdara.

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they"re like  
it's better than yours,  
damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard

Minato the leader was wearing a yellow polka dot binkini, and washing a car seductively, as the watermelons ductaped to his chest rubbed against it making squeaky noises. 0.0

Plop...

"Nooooo!!" Minato screamed in terror as a water melon fell off and plopped to the ground, breaking. Then ants came from a crack in the ground, and he watched as they carried it away.

"Oh well." Minato shurgged, and began washing the car again.

Wait a minute, man. Hey, check this out, tell it. It was this blind man, right?  
Man, check this out- it was this blind man, right?  
He was feelin' his way down the street with this stick, right?  
Hey. He walked past this fish market, you know what I'm sayin'?  
He stopped, he took a deep breath, he said,  
Woooooo, good morning, ladies.  
You like that shit, man? Hey, man, I got a gang of that shit, man.  
I tell you what- my man on the guitar, fool on the drums,  
everybody just crowd around the mic, I'll tell you all these mutha-fuckin' jokes.  
But first, I'ma start it off like this. Hey, help me sing it, homeboy.)  
Colt 45 and two Zig Zags, baby that's all we need.  
We can go to the park after dark, smoke that tumbleweed.  
And as the marijuana burns we can take our turns, singing them dirty rap songs  
Stop and hit the bong like Cheech and Chong, sell tapes from here to Hong Kong.  
So roll, roll, roll my joint. Pick out the seeds and stems.  
Feelin' high as hell flyin' through Palmdale, skatin' on Dayton rims.  
So roll, roll the '83 Cadillac Coup de Ville.  
If my tapes and my cds just don't sell, I bet my caddy will.

Well it was just sundown in a small white town. They call it Eastside Palmdale.  
When the Afroman walked through the white land, houses went up for sale.  
Well, I was standin' on the corner sellin' rap cds when I met a little girl named Jan.  
I let her ride in my Caddy cause I didn't know her daddy was the leader of the Klu Klux Klan.  
We fucked on the bed, fucked on the flo', fucked so long, I grew a fuckin' afro.  
Then I fucked to the left, fucked to the right. She sucked my dick 'til the shit turned white.  
I thought to myself, Sheba, Sheba! Got my ass lookin' like a ZEBRA!  
I pulled on my clothes and I was on my way, until her daddy pulled up in a Chevrolet.  
I ran. I jumped out the back window, but her daddy, he was waitin' with a 2 x 4.  
Oh, he beat me to the left, he beat me to the right. The mutha-fucker whooped my ass all night.  
But I ain't mad at her prejudiced dad, that's the best damn pussy I ever had.  
I got a bag of weed and a bottle of wine. I'm a fuck that bitch just one more time.

Colt 45 and two Zig Zags, baby that's all we need.  
We can go to the park after dark, smoke that tumbleweed.  
And as the marijuana burns we can take our turns, singing them dirty rap songs  
Stop and hit the bong like Cheech and Chong, sell tapes from here to Hong Kong.  
So roll, roll, roll my joint. Pick out the seeds and stems.  
Feelin' high as hell flyin' through Palmdale, skatin' on Dayton rims.  
So roll, roll the '83 Cadillac Coup de Ville.  
If my tapes and my cds just don't sell, I bet my caddy will.

I met this lady in Hollywood. She had green hair, but damn she looked good.  
I took her to my house, cause she was fine, but she whipped out a dick that was bigger than mine.  
I met this lady from Japan, never made love with an African.  
I fucked her once, I fucked her twice. I ate that pussy like shrimp fried rice.  
Don't be amazed at the stories I tell ya. I met a woman in the heart of Australia.  
Had a big butt and big titties, too, so I hopped in her ass like a kangaroo.  
See, I met this lady from Hawaii. Stuck it in her ass, and she said, Aiiiiieeee!  
Lips was breakfast, pussy was lunch, then her titties busted open with Hawaiian Punch.  
Met Colonel Sander's wife in the state of Kentucky. She said, I'll fry some chicken if you just fuck me.  
I came in her mouth. It was a crisis. I gave her my secret blend of herbs and spices.

Colt 45 and two Zig Zags, baby that's all we need.  
We can go to the park after dark, smoke that tumbleweed.  
And as the marijuana burns we can take our turns, singing them dirty rap songs  
Stop and hit the bong like Cheech and Chong, sell tapes from here to Hong Kong.  
Hey, wait a minute man, check this out.

I met Dolly Parton in Tennessee. Her titties were filled with Hennesy.  
That country music nearly drove me crazy, but I rode that ass and said, Yes, Miss Daisy!  
Met this lady in Oklahoma; put that pussy in a coma.  
Met this lady in Michigan; I can't wait 'til I fuck that bitch again.  
Met a real black girl in South Carolina; fucked her 'til she turned into a white albino.  
Fucked this hooker in Iowa. I fucked her on credit, so I owe her.  
Fucked this girl, down in Georgia; came in her mouth. Man, I thought I told ya.  
Met this beautiful sexy ho; she just ran cross the border of Mexico.  
Fine young thing, said her name's Maria. I wrapped her up just like a Hot Tortilla.  
I wanna get married, but I can't afford it. I know I'ma cry when she gets deported.

Colt 45 and two Zig Zags, baby that's all we need.  
We can go to the park after dark, smoke that tumbleweed.  
And as the marijuana burns we can take our turns, singing them dirty rap songs  
Stop and hit the bong like Cheech and Chong, sell tapes from here to Hong Kong.

Have you ever went over to a girl's house to fuck, but the pussy just ain't no good? (SAY WHAT?)  
And then you're getting' upset cause you can't get her wet, plus you in the wrong neighborhood?  
So you try to play it off and eat the pussy, but it takes her so long to come (SAY WHAT?)  
Then a dude walks in. That's her big boyfriend, and he asks you where you from? (Where you from, man?)  
So you wipe your mouth, and you try to explain (I don't bang.), you start talkin' real fast.  
But he's already mad, cause you fuckin' his wife, so he starts beatin' on your ass.  
Now your clothes all muddy, your nose all bloody, your dick was hard but now it's soft. (WHUT?)  
You thought you had a girl to rock your world, now you still gotta go jack off.

Colt 45 and two Zig Zags, baby that's all we need.  
We can go to the park after dark, smoke that tumbleweed.  
fade out Everyone stopped and looked at Tobi like he was nuts.

"He raps?" Sasori's question came from the bottom of the cliff.

"Eh apparently," Dierdara's call came from Zetsu's belly.

"Now that's just weird..." Itachi sighed

"Do not press? Hahaha like I'll listen to a stupid button!" Naruto declared from a random rock he was sitting on with a laptop in his well, his lap.

Ahem DO NOT PRESS!

You pressed it again.Ok punk press it again!

(Stupid red button)

Yeah, that's it, come on one more time.

Again

Do it.

Ok, now you've had your fill.

Stop clicking.

"Never! I'll never stop no matter what!" Naruto exclaimed

You see, this is why we can't be friends.Your just too selfish

Grr, now you've asked for it!

Do NoT pReSs ThE bUtToN!

You seem immune to my mind control. Time for plan B.

Press it you know you want to.

Muahahahahahahahah! Let's see you press it now loser!

(The button shrank to the size of a molecule so after 3 hours Naruto finally found it.)

This displeases me.

Naruto cracked up laughing at the sight of what the button looked like now

Ha I've replaced the button with this penguin. Now what are you going to do?

I hate you.

In that cut of your head with a tooth brush kind of way.

Quick what's that behind you?

"Huh, what's so important about Kisame picking hair from Sasuke's butt?" Naruto asked the button

Which one is it, not so smart now are ya? (3 Buttons appeared)

Your a clever one time for round 2.This is harder then the chunin exams, Naruto whined, and kept clicking the same button, instead of trying the other ones.) (3 days later he finally got it)

HAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAHA!...Ok ok, you can press the button I don't care.

No really I don't care anymore.In fact I lost interest a while ago.

I'm doing this just to entertain you.

Really.

Do you like cartoons?

...and paint?

cartoons and paint?

Well you should.

Pick a color.

Green perfect.

No damnit! Orange! O R A N G! Naruto cursed the button out.

press the red button.

Press the green button

Press the blue button.

See you just ca't trust me.Or can you?

You know I'm glad we get to spend so much time together.

"I'm not." Naruto said

Doesn't it make you want to stop clicking big red buttons?

"No," Naruto said

No seriously.

Look deep inside you.

Deeper.

DEEPER!

What if I told you the next time you press the button the world will explode?

See you could have been dead right there.

And there.

You know eventually I'll stop letting you get away with this.

The world is going to explode and all you care about is pressing buttons.

Ok this time the world will explodede I guarantee.

Boom! your dead.

That wasn't very smart now was it?

Everyone's dead even you.

I'm not I'm just text.

But your dead.

Ha! Dead-face!

Stop clicking!

Have I ever told you how much I hate you?

Well I do.I'm gonna start talking upside down if you click one more time.

Ha can't read me now can you?What!? You didn't want to read me anyways?Well that'll show you.This could be a while... let's get back to more interesting people.

William overture began playing, catching everyone attention

Get up now Get up now Get up out of bed Wash your face Brush your teeth Comb your sleepyhead Here's your clothes and your shoes Hear the words I said Get up now! Get up and make your bed Are you hot? Are you cold? Are you wearing that? Where's your books and your lunch and your homework at? Grab your coat and gloves and your scarf and hat Don't forget! You gotta feed the cat Eat your breakfast, the experts tell us it's the most important meal of all Take your vitamins so you will grow up one day to be big and tall Please remember the orthodontist will be seeing you at 3 today Don't forget your piano lesson is this afternoon so you must play Don't shovel Chew slowly But hurry The bus is here Be careful Come back here Did you wash behind your ears? Play outside, don't play rough, will you just play fair? Be polite, make a friend, don't forget to share Work it out, wait your turn, never take a dare Get along! Don't make me come down there Clean your room, fold your clothes, put your stuff away Make your bed, do it now, do we have all day? Were you born in a barn? Would you like some hay? Can you even hear a word I say? Answer the phone! Get off the phone! Don't sit so close, turn it down, no texting at the table No more computer time tonight! Your iPod's my iPod if you don't listen up Where are you going and with whom and what time do you think you're coming home? Saying thank you, please, excuse me makes you welcome everywhere you roam You'll appreciate my wisdom someday when you're older and you're grown Can't wait till you have a couple little children of your own You'll thank me for the counsel I gave you so willingly But right now I thank you not to roll your eyes at me Close your mouth when you chew, would appreciate Take a bite maybe two of the stuff you hate Use your fork, do not burp or I'll set you straight Eat the food I put upon your plate Get an A, get the door, don't get smart with me Get a grip, get in here, I'll count to three Get a job, get a life, get a PHD Get a dose of, "I don't care who started it! You're grounded until you're 36" Get your story straight and tell the truth for once, for heaven's sake And if all your friends jumped off a cliff would you jump, too? If I've said it once, I've said at least a thousand times before That you're too old to act this way It must be your father's DNA Look at me when I am talking Stand up straighter when you walk A place for everything and everything must be in place Stop crying or I'll give you something real to cry about Oh! Brush your teeth, wash your face, put your PJs on Get in bed, get a hug, say a prayer with mom Don't forget, I love you And tomorrow we will do this all again because a mom's work never ends You don't need the reason why Because, because, because, because I said so, I said so, I said so, I said so I'm the mom, the mom, the mom, the mom, the mom!! Ta da!!

...

...

..

..

.

.

"Zetsu's a mom?"

"Wow didn't see that coming."

Zetsu sang a really fast song to a bunch of little vegtable people, and seemed moving in fast motion, as everyone watched him go through 24 hours literally in 2 minutes.

Hey Kisame, can we get the special, BH Surprise? Kakuzu and Hidan pointed to their menu, from a table among others, that were filled with random people outta no where, Kisame opened a restaurant selling his body hair... Ewww...

How's that for akatsuki horror? But still nothing compared to what is yet to come!

Next chapter, Sasuke and Naruto get totally and completely humiliated on National TV! All Itachi's evil idea. Gosh he is so evil


	19. Chapter 19: Sasgay

**_Chapter 22... Sasgays Embaressment... LIVE!_**

(Horn)

"Dooooooooooooooooooooooooo doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo do do!!- dun dun dun dun dun dun dun

doooooooooooooooooooooooo doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo doododododdodododod-m Tobi quit that fricken racket!"

"Epppp! Tobi is a good boy! TOBIISAGOODBOYTOBIISAGOODBOYTOBIISAGOODBOYTOBIISAGOODBOY!!" Tobi screeched like a banshee, running around the base away from Sakura who was, well whatddya know, holding a 10 foot horn above her head that Tobi was playing badly earlier.

_Sasuke_: "You're it."  
_Minato:_ "You're it."  
_Sasuke:_ "You're it, quitsies!"  
_Minato:_ "Anti-quitsies, you're it, quitsies, no anti-quitsies, no startsies!"  
_Sasuke whining:_ "You can't do that!"  
_Minato:_ "Can too!"  
_Sasuke:_ "Cannot, stamp it!"  
_Minato:_ "Can too, double stamp it, no erasies!"  
_Sasuke:_ "Cannot, triple stamp, no erasies, Touch blue make it true."  
_Minato:_ "No, you can't do that... you can't triple stamp a double stamp, you can't triple stamp a double stamp! Sasuke!"  
_Sasuke_: "LA LA LA LA LA LA!"  
_Minato:_ "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! "

"Enough!" Konan yelled, her eyes flashing angrily, while she cracked her fists and animated fire arose behind her, flaming her hair.

"..." Sasuke

"..." Minato

"Hey want to hear the most annoying sound in the world?" Sasuke asked

"..."

"Aehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" (To see this go to /watch?vTYD0-M0hkBc&featurerelated or just go to youtube and type in -Random Naruto Hilarious-ness and click on the second one from the top.- that site, and skip to 1:25 to see Sasuke and Naruto fighting. It's hillarious!)

"Twitch. Sasgay!!" Konan attempted to punch Sasuke but instead Minato pulls her into THAT room. The room in the earlier chapter remember. Now I am naming it THAT room. **_"T.H.A.T"_**

Scifi Theme starts playing:

"Sasuke Uchiha we have you surrounded step outside with your shirt up!" 0.0

* * *

I'll continue this when I get home, today, in an hour or so. Yeah I know it's taking me forever to update. But look at it this way... deal with it. Jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk infinity that jk if you can. But I'm just reallly busy and I can't spend all my time writing now a days. But I will finish this story , can't say when, even I don't know and I'm the one writing it. Errr typing it... writing... typing... I DON'T KNOW! GREAT NOW MY BRAIN HURTS! THANKS ALOT! RUNS AWAY CRYING


	20. Chapter 20: Sasuke

**_Chapter 22... Sasgays Embaressment... LIVE! PT 1_**

(Horn)

"Dooooooooooooooooooooooooo doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo do do!!- dun dun dun dun dun dun dun

doooooooooooooooooooooooo doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo doododododdodododod-m Tobi quit that fricken racket!"

"Epppp! Tobi is a good boy! TOBIISAGOODBOYTOBIISAGOODBOYTOBIISAGOODBOYTOBIISAGOODBOY!!" Tobi screeched like a banshee, running around the base away from Sakura who was, well whatddya know, holding a 10 foot horn above her head that Tobi was playing badly earlier.

_Sasuke_: "You're it."  
_Minato:_ "You're it."  
_Sasuke:_"You're it, quitsies!"  
_Minato:_"Anti-quitsies, you're it, quitsies, no anti-quitsies, no startsies!"  
_Sasuke whining:_ "You can't do that!"  
_Minato:_ "Can too!"  
_Sasuke:_ "Cannot, stamp it!"  
_Minato:_"Can too, double stamp it, no erasies!"  
_Sasuke:_"Cannot, triple stamp, no erasies, Touch blue make it true."  
_Minato:_"No, you can't do that... you can't triple stamp a double stamp, you can't triple stamp a double stamp! Sasuke!"  
_Sasuke_: "LA LA LA LA LA LA!"  
_Minato:_"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! "

"Enough!" Konan yelled, her eyes flashing angrily, while she cracked her fists and animated fire arose behind her, flaming her hair.

"..." Sasuke

"..." Minato

"Hey want to hear the most annoying sound in the world?" Sasuke asked

"..."

"Aehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" (To see this go to /watch?vTYD0-M0hkBc&featurerelated or just go to youtube and type in -Random Naruto Hilarious-ness and click on the second one from the top.- that site, and skip to 1:25 to see Sasuke and Naruto fighting. It's hillarious!)

"Twitch. Sasgay!!" Konan attempted to punch Sasuke but instead Minato pulls her into THAT room. The room in the earlier chapter remember. Now I am naming it THAT room. **_"T.H.A.T"_**

Scifi Theme starts playing:

"Sasuke Uchiha we have you surrounded step outside with your shirt up!" 0.0

* * *

I'll continue this when I get home, today, in an hour or so. Yeah I know it's taking me forever to update. But look at it this way... deal with it. Jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk infinity that jk if you can. But I'm just reallly busy and I can't spend all my time writing now a days. But I will finish this story , can't say when, even I don't know and I'm the one writing it. Errr typing it... writing... typing... I DON'T KNOW! GREAT NOW MY BRAIN HURTS! THANKS ALOT! RUNS AWAY CRYING.

* * *

"Ooooooooooooooooo!" The akatsuki crowded around Sasuke, coming from out of no where, they pulled his shirt above his head and shoved him out the door without another word.

Poke

Sasuke flinched at someone or something that began jabbing him in the stomach with his or her finger, or something else sharp.

"RED ALERT RED ALERT RED ALERT RED ALERT! SAUKE UCHIHA YOU ARE UNDER ARREST. YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT. IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE THAT RIGHT ANYTHING YOU SAY OR DO CAN BE USED AGAINST YOU IN THE COURT OF MARSH MELLOWS. ACK! GAG!"

Sasuke's shirt was suddenly ripped off, and his hands were handcuffed by special Uchiha handcuffs.

"What the hell! I didn't even do anything! Wait a second... S Sakura? Is that you?" Sasuke squinted his eyes at a pink haired police officer, wearing Sakura's clothes, and a fake mustache.

"Uhhhhhh..." Sakura paused.

"Nah, no way, I could tell if you were Sakura. Your obviously just a very oogly man. More woman like instead." Sasuke observed the police officers (Sakura's) figure, having a debate with himself, until a hard smack came across his face.

"Ow! Damn it woman what was that for! OW! Wha! OWWWWW!"

"LET ME REPEAT MYSELF! ANYTHING YOU SAY WILL BE USED AGAINST YOU IN THE COURT OF MARSH MELLOWS!" For now well call her as a code name RUGWNOPELKIDMMANNWEMKKEHD.

...

...

...

...

Damn you can't remember! You people have a bad memory. I suggest you get some help. Ok well make it shorter. Mr. T

"You will respect my authority!" Mr. T jabbed Sasuke in the stomache and spun him around, grabbing him by the handcuffs painfully, she err he.. or she... dragged him across the dirt, into the woods.

"Uhhh why am I being arrested again?..." Sasuke asked confused.

"It is a crime for any men in this region not to have at least one chest hair. You sir have none. That's a violation against the USA." Mr. T shot Sasuke a death glare.

"Uhmmm isn't this Japan... not even Japan... this is just an animation... you know that right?..." Sasuke yelped when she or he pulled a strand of his hair out.

"Any stupid questions and I'll pull more hair out!" Mr. T hissed angrily.

0.0

* * *

"Sasgay Uchiha where is your attorney! Speak woman!" The judge slapped Sasuke with a ruler on the palm of his hand. He was tied to a chair with the palms of his hands facing upwards, and they were turning red, and throbbing from pain. Each time the judge randomly slapped his hands.

"Sir he doesn't have one." The Judges apprentice looked familiar, so familiar to Sasuke.

(Note, the Judge is Minato, Mr. T the officer is Sakura, the apprentice is Konan, Those annoying jury people who say guilty or innocent that sit in a big glob together, are Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Diedara, and Naruto.) Sasori, Itachi, and Zetsu will be revealed later.

"Sasgay Uchiha, you have violated every single law in the USA! WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELF WOMAN!?" The judge towered over Sasuke, holding the ruler above his head.

"This is Japan man JAP- OWWWW! Smack!"

"He's delusional. Camera dude" (Sasori) "bring out the evidence against Mr. Uchiha and let the annoying judge people decide what to do with him."

The lights turn off.

A giant 20 foot wide TV screen pops up with Sasuke's name on it.

Rule number 1.

"Sasuke is walking down the windy street picking his nose. Right there is the fault! It is illegal to flick boogers into the wind! WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELF WOMAN!" The judge slapped Sasuke's hands again, and turned back to the screen.

Rule number 2.

"Sasuke is at the ice cream shop. There is the fault! It is illegal to stick your ice cream cone in your back pocket! WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELF WOMAN!" The judge slapped Sasuke again.

"Rule number 22222! You pushed a moose out of an airplane! What have you got to say for yourself woman!"

"Rule number 22223-22227! Not only did you let your donkey sleep in the bathtub you rode your bicycle in the swimming pool. Then after that to make matters worst you were bowling in the trees, and you peed in public!"

"RULE NUMBER 222222222222222222222222222222222!! YOU HAD SEXUAL RELATIONS WITH A PORCUPINE! YOU SHOWERED NAKED! YOU FARTED IN PUBLIC AFTER 6 PM! YOU RODE A MERRY GO ROUND LAST SUNDAY! YOU PEED IN YOUR NEIGHBORS MOUTH! YOU TRIED TO HAVE SEX WITH YOUR DOG! THE VALUE OF PIE. IS. 3!!"

"Oh my dear Mr. Sasgay Uchiha. So many laws you have broken... so many important valued laws you have broken, and in public too. Have you no shame? Oh well, no matter. We have something in store for you. Oh yes we do... zzz"

Sasuke blacked out.

0.0


	21. Chapter 21: Saklina?

Chapter 24... Saklina?

"And now ow ow... For the Final Event ent ent the big ig ig Toe oe oe...  
Tobi turn that off NOW!" Konana threw a high heeled shoe at the giant Tv shattering it to a quadrillion pieces scattering all over the billions of people in the stands, awaiting the show promised to be a good one.

"Sasuke Uchiha everybody, live videos captured in the last year. You decide what should happen to him! Law number 1:"

"No dog shall be in a public place without its master on a leash." Sasuke Uchiha here was not on a leash with his dog, in public!

"Bowling on a sidewalk is Illegal! But wait... that's not all... HE FRIED A MARSHMELLOW!"

The crowed gasped, and hundreds began crying, while others shouted angrily at Sasuke, clinging to the bars of a cage. Unfortunately for him he was 100 feet in the air naked, and not inside the cage, but being forced to hang on the outside of the cage, mooning everyone, and allowing everyone to throw his favorite food at his ass.

"Tomatoes..." Sasuke sobbed, watching the rich creamy tomatoes being splashed all over him. Not only did his but hurt from the impact of the tomatoes, but all his precious butt hairs were removed by HIM.

"You are gay! It's illegal to be gay!" The same voice that was talking, obviously the akatuski leaders voice, came out of no where again,

"I'm not gay!! I I I'm just... DIFFERENT!" Sasuke whined, banging his head on the metal bars.

"Does the Jury have anything to say in response to that?" Minato questioned over the billions of people.

"I do!"

"Eh? Speak up, wave a hand or something, there's too many people here." Minato squinted from 10000000000000 feet in the air, down at the teeny tiny billions of wittle dots.

"Over here!" The voice was still high and squeaky, and very far away.

Nah, still can't see you, try speaking up a bit. Minato's attention turned to Konan calling him seductively from the doorway behind him.

**_"OVERHEREYOUASS!"_**The whole world shook as everyone flinched and sweat dropped, turning their eyes to a sweet little girl holding Tobi's hand, sucking her thumb, all starry eyed, and clinging to a torn bear.

"Tobi you didn't have to shout." Minato called down to his friend in the swirly mask.

"It wasn't me!" Came Tobi's high and squeaky voice from below.

"Oh come on, you don't expect me to believe it wa-"

**"BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"**

The little girl burped loudly, and returned to her normal sweet and tender pose.  
"I stand corrected," everyone looked down at Minato now in the ground, only his legs visable.

* * *

"What's wrong Cherry Blossom?" Itachi looked over at the very very very pale face of Sakura. She had been pale ever since Sasuke was arrested, and kept fidgeting with anything she could get her hands on. Plus she kept rushing to the bathroom.

"Nothing." Sakura said rather to quickly, and sprung up, heading for the bathroom again.

"Don't worry man I'll go see what's up," Dierdara held Itachi down, and raced after Sakura

"Hinata, do you really think it's true?" Diedara pressed his ear against the bathroom door, currently Tenten was talking, and someone was retching in the background.

* * *

"Let the transformation begin!"

"No! No! Stay away! Eeeep!" Sasuke squealed as two un identified guards pulled him into the cage with Naruto.

Poof!

**"Sasuke Uchiha! Your new name is now Saklina Uchiha! Now dance! I will teach you everything you need to know about being the ideal woman!"**Arnold Schwarzenegger roared in Saklina's face, while Naruto began picking at the floor of the metal cage with a spoon.

**"And you Naruto Uzumaki! Your new name is now Chippy! I will teach you everything you need to know about being the ideal cat!"**Arnold picked Naruto up by the balls and threw him crashing into Saklina.

"Get me... **THE WOMANIZER!"**The crowd went wild as Arnold roared his demands to his two assistants, the cute little girl with the well... very scary voice, and the ugly ducklings cousins aunts sisters boyfriends moms friends neighbors brothers TVs antenna named Tad. Yes a walking Tv antenna named Tad.

The little girl, and Tad jumped out of the cage door, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling,... ok you know what just come back in an hour and see what happens.

10 min

20 min

30 min

40 min

50 min

60 min

falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, and... nope, still falling, falling, falling, bloop.

Tad landed safely on the ground with a soft bloop.  
Whistling is heard throughout the stadium. A bang like the atom bomb went off, shattering dust everywhere causing a 10 mile wide crater. In the middle of the crater was yes, you guessed it, the little girl, sucking her thumb.

10 minutes later...

Tad and the little girl pop back up in a puff of smoke, with a giant refrigerator.

**"Good. Now step number one-Womanizer-fungus-rugs with designs! We must get rid of all excess hair on the body! but in order to do that you must repeat after me! Please Mr. Arnold** **Swhwarzenegger pluck all the hair from my beautiful balls!" **Tweezers sparkled in the sun, that Arnold was holding in his hands, towering over Saklina.

"Please Mr. Arnold Swhwarzenegger pluck all the hair from my beautiful balls!" Saklina squeaked in fear, sensing he really didn't have a choice.

"Louder!" Arnold roared.

**"PLEASE MR. ARNOLD SWHWARZENEGGER PLUCK ALL THE HAIR FROM MY BEAUTIFUL BALLS!"** Saklina trembled

**I will Saklina. You know why? Because I will!**Veins seemed to burst all over Arnolds red face.

Pretty soon there was absolutely no hair left anywhere on Sasuke besides on his head. Yes even his eye brows and eye lashes were gone.

**"Good, sweetie please record the results that his skin is now as pink and tender as a babies bottom, as expected."** Arnold said sweetly to the little girl, writing furiously on a giant notepad, way to big for her.

**"Yes daddy!"** The whole cage shook as she talked.

**"That's my girl, the perfect little girl,"** Arnold chuckled.

**"Now the most important part of being a woman is the un comfortable things in life! Fetch me the UT's!"**Tad's skinny little stick arms yanked open the refrigerator with great difficulty and reached in quickly, throwing something to Arnold.

**"Put these on!"**Arnold threw a pair of thongs to Saklina.

Glad to have at least something to conceal himself Saklina put them on quickly.

**"No, no, that's just not going to do. Purple is not your color."** Arnold shook his head.

"Really? I thought it looked rather nice, you know it seems very slimming," Saklina looked around at his butt

**"What about gold with purple polka dots... Polka dots always slim down, plus the gold should definately be your color. Tad! fetch me the other UT's!"** Arnold roared, and Tad went through the same routine.

"Your very right about it being my color, but their very uncomfy." Saklina groaned, pulling them out of his butt crack, only to find they went back in.

**"Your right. Something must be done about that shlong."** Arnold sighed in despair.

"My shlong? But I like my shlong!" Saklina sniffled

**"I'm sorry Saklina but it must be done. Tad! Get me the chainsaw!"**

Raaweeeeerrrr!

"Ok boys and girls! Let's get back to Sakura and Itachi and the other random people while we wait for Saklina's... shlong..." to be removed.

* * *

End of chapter 23...

I kind of feel bad about this chapter, how I'm torturing Sasuke by getting rid of his poor schlong, and then there's more stuff to come, but that's later. Anyways, what happened to Sakura? Did she catch the flu bug or something? Stay tuned to find out! Wait, stay tuned? This isn't even a TV show. But you know what I mean, you know keep reading, or whatever. Coming up chapter, **Sakura's Annoyance! More Akatsuki Trouble! Baby me Baby!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Uchiha Knowledge End

Chapter 26: The Uchiha Knowledge** (It gets serious)**

*Pant pant pant pant pant pant,* Itachi terrified, Itachi terrified? After Sakura finally forgave him, and set him on his feet, he had no choice, but to push the pressure point on the back of her neck, so he could do this. It was getting serious now, as he ran down the depths of the Uchiha catacombs, deeper and deeper into the earths crust, his heart was frozen in angst, his body acting on its own accord, he had to know the truth. The stink of the dead filled his nostrils, and even now he couldn't look at the bodies in the wall. Closer and closer he came to his goal, the flame from the torch whooshed above his head, the faster he ran, licking the low ceiling of the catacombs like the devils tongue.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of winding stone staircases, long endless hallways, deflecting traps, rickety bridges, he finally came to a dead end. Performing strange multiple handseals, and punching his fist into the wall, it lit up, with red veins of chakra, then evaporated in thin air. He rushed into the room, and the wall re made itself behind him, as good as new as old. The room was large, The Uchiha crest on every wall, connecting each other with red chakra veins, glowing brightly, with a soft humming noise. Orbs of white light floated, lining a long hallway, tinkling and hovering up and down. He reached into one, and pulled out a part of the glowing orb, which turned into a pure white sheet of paper.

Itachi blew on the sheet of paper, and as if it had an invisible cover on it, sparkles blew off, revealing words....

* * *

With Sakura....

"Hmmm," Sakura woke up slowly, almost rolling off the edge of he bed if it weren't for Tobi. When she opened her eyes, everything was just, different, and the same at the same time. Different, because you could just look, and tell, that the ridiculously stupid things were over, something changed, and it was serious now.

"W where's Itachi?" Sakura moaned, rubbing the back of her neck.

"He's gone... we don't know where he went but... Sasuke went after him. He's planning on killing Itachi..." Tobi replied, the rest of the akatsuki, remained dead silent.

"What?!" Sakura yelled

"Shh, your hurt. When Itachi knocked you out, there was a reason. The second you hit the floor, a fireball flew right past your head. He saved you. The fireball came from some... some horrible monsters.. Hundreds of them... We ran, and ran. Itachi made us promise to protect you, until he returned. The monsters, they... they looked like something straight from hell, *_The Devils Riders*_Itachi called them." Sakura looked at Tobi's arm, it was completely bandaged, his head too. Looking around the room, she seen everyone had bandages on them, except Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Konan weren't there.

"Where's Naruto, Konan, Tenten, H Hinata?" Sakura asked, a bad feeling, that feeling that was tugging at the back of her mind was clear now, but now something else arose.

"They died, protecting you. Their bodies.. were eaten!" Tobi began sobbing, and Dierdara pulled him away, so he could talk.

"Yeah Un... I'm sorry..." Dierdara scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to do, Sakura's face, was just completely blank.

"Itachi..." Sakura looked out at the full moon in the night sky, blood had seemed to be washing over it. Hard times were coming, hard times....

* * *

This is the end of The Man Who Stole Her Heart! But fear not, I am just breaking this story in 2. The CONTINUATION IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! will be how Itachi dies, (It will also tell you the truth about why Itachi killed his clan) Sakura is left alone with a child to raise by herself. But stumbling upon the Uchiha catacombs, Sakura learns what Itachi was hiding from her! Anger over takes her, and she meets his great great great grandmother! They make a pact, she would teach Sakura all she needed to know, to go to hell, and save Itachi, if Sakura promised to serve her for all eternity. 2 years of training, the child is 1 year old now, and Sakura is going to hell, to save Itachi. Question is, can she defeat hell, to save him? Is their love really that strong? Tune in next time for my new story continuing this one! The Woman Who Loves Him! HELL BENT! WHATEVER IT TAKES!


	23. Chapter 23: Era Of Beginnings

**Chapter 1: Era of Beginings**

Hello readers! First off I'd like to thank all of you for reading my previous story The Man Who Stole Her Heart, and reviewing, making me your fave author and story! Thank you all! Now coming up is part 2! The Woman Who Loves Him! Full of twists, turns, exciting things, you shall never expect. You think I told you most of the story in the short paragraph in my last story, but I did not, its not even an inkling of what's happening through this story!**(THE FOLLOWING FIGHT BETWEEN ITACHI AND SASUKE IS REAL, STRAIGHT FROM THE REAL MANGA'S, JUST PUT INTO WORDS AND ACTUAL DESCRIPTION, INSTEAD OF PICTURES SINCE A DUH I CAN'T USE THAT. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HAVE IT SPOILED FOR YOU READ PAST THE FIGHT) (ANYONE WHO DID NOT READ THE MAN WHO STOLE HER HEART FIRST, AND IS READING THIS STORY, I SUGGEST YOU READ THE MAN WHO STOLE HER HEART FIRST BEFORE YOU READ THIS ONE, SO YOU'LL UNDERSTAND THIS STORY BETTER.) Well yeah I just decided to combine the new story with the old story.**

**"CLASH!"**Itachi and Sasuke's Kunai's clashed together in a horrible echoing of metal against metal. Itachi was back in his akatsuki cloak, that expressionless face back again, after such a long time. Sasuke was back to normal again, in his normalish clothes from Orochimaru, and that same blood thirst and need to avenge his clan, back in his blood, racing through his veins.

Sasuke grabs Itachi's wrist, and pulls out his sword, making a slash for his abdomen, but Itachi puts his free hand on the sword, breaking his other hand free, and flips over Sasuke, grabbing the back of Sasuke's cloak, he yanked Sasuke, tossing him across the floor in a cloud of dust, like a rag doll.

Getting up, glaring at Itachi, he performs 2 hand seals, for Chidori. (Classic Sasuke) Itachi looks not worried at all, and awaits Sasuke to charge with his blazing chidori.

* * *

"Here un," Dierdara hands a bowl to Sakura, steaming hot, but Sakura takes it anyways, the pain not as great as the pain in her heart.

"What is it?" Sakura asks, staring at the contents in the bowl, but seen only her reflection.

"Soup, Itachi's favorite kind, and don't worry, Kisame's hair delicacies are not in there, we made sure he didn't try and sneak it." Dierdara said quickly, fearing she might throw it at Kisame.

"Let me guess, classic Chicken Noodle," Sakura smiled

"Yup, classic Chicken Noodle, for classic Itachi." Dierdara smiled back, then also looked out at the full moon, now bloody red.

* * *

Sasuke gets up, dashing at Itachi, he grabs the sword in the pierced in the stone, and slams his left palm down on the floor.

"Chidori Current," Sasuke smirks at his older brother, still hasn't moved an inch. Looking down at the lightning spreading across the floor at him, he watches it carefully, then at the right moment, jumps. But something happened, Sasuke appears in front of him, grinning his ass off, and blood drips down Itachi's face, Sasuke thrust his sword right through Itachi's chest. His back hits the floor, blood splattering everywhere.

"You've gotten... much stronger..." Itachi says to Sasuke above him.

"This is the end Itachi... but before I kill you... I have one last question." Sasuke replies. A confused look washed over his face, as Itachi slowly reaches up, and points.

Sasuke quickly turns his head, to Itachi sitting in a stone chair, swirly symbols around it, all cracked as part of the Uchiha catacombs remains.

The Itachi he pierced the sword through, evaporates in the cliche crows flying away.

"Just like last time... making crows with your little genjutsu, and saying the same line." Sasuke said inwardly.

"The end is a long ways off. But I'm willing to listen. What do you want to know?" Itachi asked from the chair, not a scratch on him.

"Have you gone deaf?" Sasuke glares, Itachi's eyes widen, as another sword is pushed right through the back of the chair, through his chest. Blood dripped down his mouth, and from a farther away side point of view, Sasuke was behind the chair, with the sword. The Sasuke in front of Itachi dissolved in lots of snakes, slithering away on the floor.

"I said this is the end! You murderous traitorous fuck! But before I kill you, I have one last question!" Sasuke hissed

Flashback

"Go to the main hall of the Nankno shrine, beneath the 7th Tatami mat from the back wall, on the right side, is our clans secret meeting place. It's the true purpose of our clans eye techniques" Itachi said

"And it's secrets are recorded there. If you can awaken the mangekyo sharingan then there will be three people who can use it including myself. And if you do, only then my letting you live will have meant something...hahaha..."

End of flashback

"You avoided striking a fatal blow on pourpose.." Itachi said

"Answer me! Unless you want to know what real pain is!" Sasuke ground out, pushing the sword some more.

"Who is the third Uchiha survivor? The other sharingan user that you told me about?" Sasuke questioned, his patience running thin.

"Why do you want to know about him?" Itachi asked, turning his head to the side, half closed eyes.

"Because he's next on my list to kill after you. That's why." Sasuke glared, easing his grip on the sword slightly.

"You? Kill him?" Itachi must have found it funny, because he smiled in amusement, regardless of the sword through his chest.

"On that night when you said there was a third person... I realized it could only be someone you didn't kill... which meant he must have helped you wipe out the rest of the clan." Itachi smiled knowingly

"Even you couldn't have killed the leafs entire police military force on your own." Sasuke said

"So you've figured it out." Itachi replied

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked darkly

"Uchiha Madara..."

* * *

"BOOM! ROAR!!!!!!" The akatsuki base set ablaze, those horrible monsters from hell, 10 feet tall, chased after the akatsuki, with no choice but to run away. The aura coming from each of them, was as bad and strong as from a tailed beast, and they were coming by the hundreds, giants fire skeleton's, with empty sockets for eyes, one name they uttered they came for, was Itachi.

"T Too bad Sasuke doesn't know the truth about Itachi! Other wise this would never have happened!" Tobi squealed something he shouldn't have said, due to alarm and fear of almost being hit by a fireball.

"Tobi! You know somthing don't you!" Sakura roared

"Doesn't matter Un! It's not gonna do us any good until we get to safety!" Dierdara yelled over the deafening roars.

"Someone is gonna have to stay back and hold them off!" Sakura said

"I'll do it." Everyone looked over at Minato, the leader.

"But leader, you can't! Your the leader! Someone who's not that important should go! Like Zetsu!" Hidan pointed to Zetsu, who glared in response to Hidans ridiculous suggestion.

"No, I have to. My son is dead, my second love is dead, go on without me. But Sakura...." Sakura looked back at the leader, he was always smiling, laughing, he was like a father to her, an over protective one at that too, when it came to Itachi. He treated her just like his own daughter. Now, his age was showing, it showed he was tired, worn out, and heart broken....

* * *

End of chapter 1! The Yondaime hokage makes a dying wish to Sakura, before sacrificing his life, for good this time! Sasuke learns the truth about tobi's multiple personalities! Is he really A. Madara Uchiha B. Obito Uchiha or C. Some random un known Uchiha who should probably get his own identity instead of useing dead peoples identity's! You guess! Next chapter! The continuation of Sasuke and Itachi's fight! While Sakura tries to squeeze information out of Tobi!


	24. Chapter 24: The Fourth Forever

**Chapter 2: The Fourth Forever...**

_I cant stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Im just out to find  
The better part of me_

"But Sakura..." Sakura looked back at the leader, he was always smiling, laughing, he was like a father to her, an over protective one at that too, when it came to Itachi. He treated her just like his own daughter. Now, his age was showing, it showed he was tired, worn out, and heart broken....

Sakura stopped, gesturing for the others to go ahead as the monsters neared, tension arose, time was running out. The baby within Sakura's womb seemed to be able to feel its mothers fear, and swirled about.

_I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
Its not easy to be me_

"Your like the wonderful daughter I never had... Funny, I kind of always wanted a daughter, and if I ever did have one, I'd have wanted her to be exactly like you..." The wind blew fiercely, embers from burning trees behind them rushed past her hair, singing her face slightly.

_Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home Ill never see_

"There is something, a last request... I trust you, take care of yourself, pull through for Itachi and the baby." Sakura nodded. The Fourth looked at her, the last he'd seen her, he remembered, the little pink haired baby, just barely old enough to stand on her two feet, still in diapers. Now here was a beautiful woman, strong, independent, and capable of any thing she wanted. Not just the emotion ridden pink haired _girl, _obsessed over a boy who never liked her, but now a _somebody, a woman._

"I trust in you Sakura, as the new leader of the Akatsuki. Not the akatsuki bent on world destruction... but... Akatsuki, the family.... Lead them in peace and love, for you are a great leader Sakura, you just haven't found it yet." The Leader was about to turn around, when Sakura quickly jumped over, and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you... I love you... father..." Sakura sniffled back tears, standing there for a moment more as heat from the monsters intensified, like a blazing hell fire racing through her soul.

"I love you too daughter, now go. Save Itachi, you have my blessings..." Sakura wiped her eyes, and took a step back out of his arms. With his final good old smile, he turned with a flash of yellow, and was gone. Sakura stood there for another moment, then turned, and disappeared in a flash of pink.

* * *

_It may sound absurd...but don t be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed...but wont you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
Its not easy to be me_

Minato stopped in the field they had just passed a while back, the monsters ablaze rushed across the field, sending black smoke into the air as they burned the tall grass.

"Summoning jutsu!" The ground shook, and in a puff of smoke Chief Toad appeared.

_Up, up and away...away from me  
Its all right...you can all sleep sound tonight  
Im not crazy...or anything..._

"Y Y Yondaime-sama! I thought you were dead! Hmmm What... I see your going to pull the same stuff again as last time... Ok, I'll give it all I got... So what are we dealing with here?" Chief Toad blew a cloud of smoke from his gigantic pipe, awaiting the fourths answer.

"Monsters from hell. I don't know exactly what they are capable of, but they have enormous chakra reserves. Enough for one Tailed Beast each. One thing though, you can't let them touch you, or that's it. The flames will eat you alive, sending you straight to the fiery dungeons of hell." Chief Toad grunted and took the pipe out of his mouth, then it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

So, it looks like this may be it for you and me, unless we can find a way to destroy them all. Chief Toad made a giant leap in the air, just as the Hell Monsters leaped upon him, missing by a fraction of an inch, he landed 100 ft away. For now they all seemed focused on him and the fourth.

"I'm going to use the same thing I used on the fox demon, but I can't touch all of them at once, it's impossible. Just dodge until I can figure out something."  
"Right!" Chief Toad jumped again, dodging the monsters.

_I cant stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees_

A few more jumps and leaps, Minato kept his eyes keen on the monsters and suddenly spotted something.

"I think I've figured out their secret. Chief, can you use two swords to cut between two of them." Minato yelled, the roaring of the monsters was so loud, though he was high up, it seemed as if it was in his ears.

"Ha! To easy! But why?" Chief summoned up a second sword, and got ready to leap on the monsters, hoping to slash and dodge at the same time.

"Look closely, if you see the way they move in a pack, you'll notice they are exactly 1 foot apart and 1 foot behind each other, never leaving those boundaries. It's because they can't. My guess is if you can cut whatever is holding those monsters together then you can destroy them. I'll look for the main source, the thing among them that's controlling them. It's too organized for them to be working on their own. So there is an army leader, and I'll take him on." Minato jumped off Chief Toad, onto the top of a burnt tree, 5 groups of the monsters closed in on him, and the other after Chief.

Flipping over the group, to a higher tree, he knew he needed to work fast, for these monsters were unusually fast for flaming piles of shit.

"Ok, so I know there is something binding them together. If that bond is cut, I'm not sure what will happen, but lets hope it destroys them." He summons a special sage sword, then, does multi shadow clone jutsu. Head first into the Hell Monsters, they collide, just barely avoiding being touched by a Hell Monster, swords clash with the bonds, and in a second, slice through like butter.

With a rush of a heat wave, all the shadow clones are destroyed, and dozens more of the monsters came back. Cutting the bonds didn't destroy them, it doubled how many there were. The heat wave temporarily blinded the real Minato, and he tripped. Looking back, he seen he tripped on a rabbit hole.

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me  
Inside of me  
Inside me  
Yeah, inside me  
Inside of me_

The monsters closed in on him, and still on the ground, in a yellow flash he made a dozen more shadow clones, only to be destroyed by the immense heat.

He lied there on his chest, his eyes fixed on one of the monsters closing in. Just as the monster closed in on 2 feet, all of them froze. Through Minato's chest as he sat up, you could see the hands of the death demon, that he used all those years back on the Fox Demon. All the other monsters smoldered out into piles of rock, except for the one monster, the main source that was bonding them all together.

Chief Toad knew there was nothing he could do, and knew his work was done, he gave one last goodbye to the fourth, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
"Found you... you fucking bastard..." Leader spit out blood, as the flaming monster slowly and painfully was sealed inside of him.

_I'm only a man  
In a funny red sheet  
I'm only a man  
Looking for a dream_

(Flashback)

"She's beautiful Mrs. Haruno-san! Isn't she Kushina-chan?"

"Yeah, she's going to grow up and be a strong bitch like me! If anything happens to you Hana, I'll watch over her for you!"

"Hahaha Thanks Ku, your my best friend... How about your baby Naruto, if anything happens to you, I'll watch over him for you."

"You know it, just make sure blondie over here doesn't raise him to be a wuss. I don't want a wussy baby like him. I want my baby boy to be....."

"I'm sorry Kushina... I love you.... I want to stay... you know I do... but I have a duty to protect my village..."

"I love you too...."

"Tonight demon fox! You die with me!!!!!"

"I'm afraid you wont be able to do that Haruno. Because your not getting out of here. And if you do. You won't be going anywhere near Konoha, if you know what I mean."

"I don't give a fuck if your the hokage. I'll take you down myself if I have to! You don't deserve the title of Hokage. The only title you deserve is Yellow Flash of Traitorous Fucks."

"Itachi picked out a damn good one,"

"Your not my father! You can't tell me weather I can see Itachi or not!"

"Oh yeah! Well I just did!"

"OOOOOO! I hate you!"

"What's wrong?"

"N Nothing... Why do you care? Y Your just the cold hearted leader..."

"Sigh... You know what really annoys me... When you ask some one what's wrong, and they answer nothing half heartedly when there is clearly something wrong. Of course I do care, your like a daughter to me, you can tell me anything."

"Well...."

"I'm pregnant...."

"..."

"..."

"............."

"Your...."

"...."

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"I trust in you Sakura, as the new leader of the Akatsuki. Not the akatsuki bent on world destruction... but... Akatsuki, the family.... Lead them in peace and love, for you are a great leader Sakura, you just haven't found it yet."

"Thank you... I love you... father..."

(End of flashback)

"I love you too daughter... Though I am not around where you can see, I will always be there, in spirit, watching silently, turning things around whenever you need me, I'm always there... in your heart."

_I'm only a man  
In a funny red sheet  
And it s not easy, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm..._

The last remains of the Hell Monster was pulled into him, sealed tightly... slowly, his heart slowed, and finally.....

_It's not easy... to be... me..._

stopped. He disappeared in flames, leaving the imprint of his body in the grass right over the rabbit hole.

* * *

End of chapter 2... I feel bad about this.... but... like I said there are twists and turns in this story. I will say no more! I just figured this song Superman by Five For Fighting was perfect to end the Fourths life.... It's kinda cool to listen to the song, while reading this chapter. It just puts you in the mood and all.


	25. Chapter 25: Mangekyou

**Chapter 3: Mangekyou**

"Madara Uchiha. One of the leaf villages founding fathers."

"Founding father? If that's true then he'd be long dead! Don't fuck around with me!"

"Madara is very much alive. But I can't force you to believe me. that's your choice."

"I've had enough of your bullshit!"

"People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true... That's how they define "reality" But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true" merely vague concepts. Their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to be simply, living in their own world shaped by their beliefs?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Heh. Like the way you simply decided that Madara must be dead. Like the way, you believed I was a kind caring brother. I acted like I was the ideal older brother. To measure your capacity."

"I was so young... My only explanation was that was all a horrible nightmare. I wanted to believe it wasn't real, that I was just trapped in someones cruel genjutsu. But it did happen! That was reality!" Sasuke roared, turning around he shot a bolt of lightning behind him at Itachi sitting in the same chair.

"My eyes are wide open now! My sharingan sees right through your genjutsu! Haha... how familiar... You getting angry and shouting threats at me. Still I suppose their not just words this time..."

"Does that mean your ready to stop playing around?"

"But I can't help noticing... You still don't have the same eyes as me Sasuke..." Itachi pointed out the fact Sasuke still didn't have mangekyo sharingan, by killing his closest friend.

"Heh. Then use the mangekyo sharingan and try to kill me now! Or an I too strong for you to measure your "capacity" against?!"

"Confident aren't you?"

So far, from the real world Sasuke and Itachi haven't even moved an inch. They are fighting purely with genjutsu for now...

"The mangekyou sharingan has a very unique characteristic. From the day you awaken it, your eyes begin a slow descent into darkness. The more you use them the quicker the process moves."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The Kaleidoscope will eventually lose its light."

"Blindness... So that's the price you pay for gaining control of the nine tailed demon fox?"

"Well, well. You actually listened to me and read the tablets in the secret meeting room?"

"Who is Madara?"

"A man whose eyes tamed the nine-tails and controlled it like a pet. My accomplice and my teacher. The only person in history to learn the sharingans final secret. An invincible immortal. That's who Uchiha Madara is."

"Uchiha Madara... learned the "final" secret of the Mangekyou sharingan? There's more than being able to control the nine-tailed fox?"

"Yes, the last and most important piece of the puzzle."

"Most important? What is it?"

"Well? Tell me."

"The story of our clans history. Long before our time. A story focused on Madara and his brother. His _YOUNGER_brother. The two of them were equals in every possible way and were constantly competing to become the stronger one. They both awakened their sharingan. before long they were acknowledged as being gifted even by their fellow clansmen. They continued to refine their abilities and soon... both of them obtained the power of the mangekyou sharingan. Such a feat had never been accomplished by any member of the clan. With their eyes the brothers took control of the Uchiha, and the elder brother, Madara, became their leader. But suddenly Madara began noticing a strange, frightening abnormality in himself. As I told you before.. the more you use these eyes the quicker the descent into an all encompassing darkness. That is the inevitable fate of all who obtain the mangekyou sharingan. In exchange for their extraordinary power, the user ends up sealing away his own eyes away forever robbing himself of the light. Madara did everything he could to free himself from the darkness, but his efforts were all in vain. He fell into despair and finally, possessed by the mangekyou, grasping fpr a new source of light, he plucked both eyes from his younger brothers head. Light returned to Madara's world... and the darkness never came again. A permanent mangekyou sharingan! By changing hosts the younger brothers eyes found an inextinguishable light! But that was only half of the story. The transplant also gave birth to a completely new eye technique. Obviously this "exchange" could only be done between clansmen. And simply gaining an-others eyes didn't equate to gaining this power. Many sacrifices piled up over the course of our clans history... Now you know why. This is the final secret behind our eyes. With his unstoppable power, Madara easily took control of every shinobi clan the Uchiha encountered. Soon he was praised as the strongest shinobi in the world. An alliance with the Senju clan of the Forest gave birth to a formidable new organization. One that would eventually become known as the "Hidden Leaf" But Madara and the Senju leader, better known as the first hokage began to quarrel over the policies of their new village. Though he lost the battle for control he remains alive and well, as do his eyes and their power. He formed a new organization called "Akatsuki" and hid himself in its shadow. Madara was behind the nine-tails attack on the leaf village 16 years ago. Sadly, he was stopped again, this time by the fourth hokage. Today, Madara is a pathetic shell of his former self. He's no longer worth of being considered the greatest Uchiha. The only person who can surpass him, surpass the invincible Mada and achieve true immortality is me. And now! The time to take my prize and gain greater power than him has finally arrived! You Sasuke! You will become my new light! you were my spare! For decades the Uchiha killed their friends to obtain the Mangekyou sharingan and killed their siblings to make its power permanent! Our clan was forever tainted because they couldn't stop flaunting their power! Your fate has been drenched in blood since the day you were born an Uchiha! Face me, my little brother! **( SORRY TO INTERRUPT BUT IF YOU LOOK UP MANGA 386 ON , ITACHI LOOKS HILLARIOUS WHEN HE STARTS SPAZZING OUT ABOUT THIS WHOLE THING... LMAO!) **Once I kill you... I'll be transformed... I'll be freed from this wretched clan's destiny! Any idea of limits of "capacity will be shattered forever! you and I are each others spare! That is the bond between all Uchiha brothers! I take it you saw my true self clearly."

"It was all for this moment, huh? Finally... it all ends here. It's time that I fufill my goal."

"You said that you see my death... But you cannot win against me, because I have the mangekyou sharingan. I'm afraid your goal will stay an illusion. Since you do not possess mangekyou."

"You can use your eyes as much as you want. But with my hatred. I'll turn the illusion into reality! And that reality... is your death!" Sasuke unravels the bandages around his wrists, revealing tags, that he opens, and throws two shirken at him, multiplying into hundreds of shiriken. Itachi throws the same amount back, and the two brothers dodge, and meet in the middle, clashing.

* * *

**End of chapter 3 I just say wow.... Can anyone out there believe Itachi said that much? I mean that gigantic paragraph he said as probably more then he every said in his entire life? Agree?**


	26. Chapter 26: Death Is Only The Beginning

**Chapter 4: Death Is Only The Beginning**

Sasuke grabbed Itachi's right hand with a kunai in it, and Itachi grabbed Sasuke's right, with his sword. A fake Itachi came from above, throwing three kunai, while real Itachi kept Sasuke busy.

A snake came out of the cursed seal, and wrapped itself around Sasuke's head blocking the three kunai. he let go of Itachi, and quickly with his new free hand summoned a giant shuriken, while Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke, Sasuke hurled it at the other Itachi. It cut right through his shoulder, crackling with lightning.

"He used chidori on it...." Itachi dissolved into a bunch of ravens...

Sasuke gasped as Itachi appeared right in front of him and kicked him backwards, smashing into the wall. Sasuke made an attempt to grab Itachi's foot sending chidori through him, but Itachi grabbed his arm and pulled it back over behind his head.

"... Forgive me, Sasuke..." Itachi said, as he reached out two fingers towards Sasuke's eyes.

"This is my reality. I will have the light."

"ARRRGHH!" Sasuke's eye is plucked out!

"I warned you. Without the mangekyou sharingan you don't stand a chance against me." Itachi said.

"Now for the other one..."

Curse marks crept across Sasuke's scowling face, and Sasuke yanked his hand out of Itachi's, sending Itachi backwards to the floor. Half of his body transformed into the Cursed monster, taken over by the curse mark, as Itachi took Sasuke's eye, and put it in a jar.

This is the gap between our power. And the gap between our eyes. Sasuke gasped as Itachi came out of the wall behind him, and brought him into a lock with his arm around his neck from behind.

"SH!" Sasuke struggled as Itachi from in front of him reached out to pluck the other eye. Everything turned black and white, moving apart like puzzle pieces. Soon it was just Sasuke standing in the middle of the room panting, it was all just genjutsu, his eye wasn't plucked out.

(Sasuke just ate a tsukuyomi he won't be able to move anymore.... Suddenly, Sasuke gets back up off the ground!)

"My Tsukuomi... you..."

"What? How is Sasuke not collapsed on the ground. he just got hit with Tsukuomi! No.... he didn't get hit, he overcame it. He did? How could someone with a regular sharingan beat someone with the mangekyou? Sharingan is just another tool for some ninja to use. A tool is only as powerful as the shinobi who uses it. An expert with a stone can still beat a novice with a shuriken. All he needs is more skill and more power. So basically. Itachi understands Sasuke's underestimated potential." (Zetsu is above the fight in the wall, watching and talking t himself.... or... at least the other half of himself)

"I told you, can use your eyes on me over and over again. But my hatred for you will make my dream into a reality."

"Hmph. Make an illusion real? Fair enough. Then I say the same thing to you. During my Tsukuyomi you saw an illusion of me ripping your eyes out of their sockets... I will make that "dream" a reality."

"The air around Itachi's changing... Looks like he's finally taking him seriously... That means... We might actually get to see "amaterasu." Amaterasu!? Wow that'll be a sight to see! Coming here turned out to be the right choice after all! The battle between genjutsu is over. From the moment Sasuke broke the tsukuyomi, it is meaningless to continue on genjutsu war. Now is the time of direct ninjutsu clash! The Left side of the eye posses the strongest genjutsu while the right side posses the strongest ninjutsu. It is said that amaterasu is the fire from hell which will never disappear until it burns everything in its path." Zetsu

* * *

"Sakura! Did he... is he.....???"

"Yes, but he took down all the other monsters with him. We must get to the Uchiha catacombs immediately! I sense something bad is going to happen!" Sakura raced ahead in only pink flashes until they couldn't see her anymore.

"Damn it Itachi! Why would you even start fighting with Sasuke?!" Sakura yelled inwardly, it was not easy to run all this way as a pregnant woman. And she knew she would have to slow down a bit.

* * *

It's pouring rain. The roof was blown out by Amaterasu, Itachi forced to put it out to save Sasuke's eyes. Now, lightning crackled withing the storm, just above Sasuke. What was he planning? The roof was blown off on purpose to rapidly warm up the atmosphere above and generate a powerful rising air current to create cumulonimbus, better known as Thunder Clouds!

"Instead of using his own chakra for energy he's going to channel an enormous surge from the sky. And use it for a lightning element jutsu! At any rate it's gonna be on a completely different scale from what humans can normally produce from their own chakra and nature manipulation. he ran outside to try and take advantage of amaterasu's heat too." Zetsu speaking

"This jutsu's power souce is lightning from heaven itself. All I have to do is guide it straight through your skull!" Sasuke exclaimed, lightning surrounded him in an electric current.

"So he wasn't bluffing. There won't be any dodging that. Why not?! Lightning can reach the ground in 1/1000 of a second its hundreds of times faster than the speed of sound!" Zetsu... and... other Zetsu.... You know how his face is half white on one side then black on the other. he's talking to himself... lol...

"I call this technique "Kirin..."

"Wha what's happening? I think Sasuke just took control of the lightning!" Zetsu's

"Disappear with the thunder..." Sasuke points at Itachi, and the whole place is completely demolished by a great bolt of lightning in the form of a tiger. The akatsuki from not so far away are thrown back out of the trees by the shock wave.

"Is... Itachi dead?...."

"It's over... it's finally over... I did it!!"

"Is... that what you saw... In your vision of my death?"

!!! Itachi gets up off the ground, both of them dripping with rain.

"God damn you!" The curse mark begins to take over as Sasuke is almost out of chakra!

"If I hadn't used this I would have been obliviated..."

"Sasuke... You've become strong... very strong..."

"Behold the last weapon in my arsenal... Susano..."

"Su... Sano? " Sasuke asked, out of breath, both brothers dangerously low on chakra.

"The third and final technique, along with Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu, that awoke within these eyes on that fateful day. Sasuke, are you finally out of techniques? if you've got anymore up your sleeve... I suggest you stop trying to save them. The true fight begins now." A skull of some kind of monster begins forming behind Itachi, forming into a giant monster... with a long nose!

Inside of Sasuke, Orochimaru says "I can give you what you want..." Not to long ago Sasuke killed Orochimaru, and sealed him inside of himself.... but when Sasuke's low on chakra, Orochimaru has the power to take over! Sasuke begins to struggle against Orochimaru.

"Shit no!"

"Shall I lend you my power? Admit it Sasuke-kun... you need me! you do want your revenge on Itachi, don't you? Come unleash me... and your wish will be granted..." Giant snakes appear out of no where.

"I know this feeling... Orochimaru's hydra technique..." Itachi whispered

"N Now what!? Sasuke tried to forcibly draw out more chakra even though he has none left..." The Zetsu twins talking to each other... again..

"You finally show yourself..."

"Ahh that's Orochimaru! Always with the barfing stuff and the coming out of snake mouths... he grosses me out. The snake connection is no coincidence, he's as persistent as a king cobra." Zetsu twins, that's Zetsu's new name.

"Here and now! The chance I've been waiting for has finally come! And it's all thanks to you forcing Sasuke-kun to expend the chakra he used to keep me suppressed! I'll take his body for my own defeat!" Itachi looked bored as Orochimaru from the big snakes mouth charged at him with a sword.

"Alright Sasuke. Got anything else?" Itachi chuckled the giant demon behind him slashed a sword right through the snakes mouth cutting some of Orochimaru.

"You don't really think a little cut like this will be enough to stop me- !! Th This... it cant be... the sword of Totsuka! itachi... you had it all along...?" Orochimaru begins to be sucked away.

"No wonder no matter where he searched he could never find it.. A spirit sword with no real physical form... So what's the story behind it? the Sword of Totsuka, also known as Snakesara Katana. Is a weapon said to carry sealing powers. Anyone and anything in it's pieces becomes trapped in a blissful dreamlike genjutsu for all eternity... or so the legend goes... The blade itself is enchanted with an incredible sealing technique... the ultimate counter to the sword of Kusanagi... Orochimaru searched for it all his life. All that on top of his eye techniques... Boy Itachi's one tough dude!" Yep you guessed it... The Zetsu twins speaking again

"End of the line Sasuke..."

"Man what is up with Itachi's jutsu? Looks like using Susano'o technique carries alot of risk... Yeah but Sasuke can't even use his sharingan now... And Orochimaru's powers just got ripped out of him... Itachi's got this wrapped up, no?"

"Your eyes belong to me now! I'll take them slowly... I want to savor this... Ack!" Itachi begins to cough up blood, to Sasuke and Zetsu twins surprise.

"Whoa what- is something wrong with him?" Sasuke is backed up against the wall, as Itachi get's closer.

"Fuck you!" He pulls out a scroll and throws multiple Kunai at him, but the Susano blocks all the kunai, and Itachi keeps walking towards Sasuke.

"This "Susano'o" Tecnique... it's shield's reflecting all of Sasuke's attacks! That's another supernatural item... I'm sure of it. Its called " Yata's Mirror" A shield that can turn back any attack. And combined with the sword of Totsuka for offense.... He's completely invincible..."

"My eye's My...." Itachi is closer, and reaches out to Sasuke's face. Sasuke pulls out his sword, but "Susano'o slams Sasuke against the wall, and Sasuke sinks to the ground. He tries to scoot away from Itachi's reaching bloody hand, and is found backed up against the wall, turning away.

Time seems to go by so slowly, the closer his hand is to Sasuke's eyes, only a few inches away, two fingers. 1 inch away... and.... *poke!* He pokes Sasuke's forehead! Sasuke surprised seems frozen as Itachi's fingers slide down his face leaving a trail of blood. He falls forward, hitting the wall, then falls to the ground, right next to Sasuke, still absolutely terrified.

"Itachi... is dead? Dead! Impossible!? That... Itachi... Sasuke's won! I can't believe it... That definitely wasn't Itachi's true power... His movements are completely different. He even looks different... Haven't you said this before? Correct. To not dodge attacks that he normally does and coughing up blood during the fight... I wouldn't be surprised if Itachi sustained some sever damage before the battle started... So it's an overuse of sharingan? No... but I just can't put my finger on it... Itachi came so close to getting Sasuke's eyes...." With a last smile, Sasuke too collapses next to Itachi. In the distance, a flash of pink, and a scream of agony.

"Itachiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"It's horrible... I I keep hearing him say... Death is only the beginning... Do not cry for me, I'm still here. There is no tears, no sadness... Only love. Love will survive the binds and bitterness of time. There is only love."

* * *

**End of chapter 4.... Sorry for killing Itachi... but seriously at least I'm changing it around quite a bit.... you'll see. Please don't be mad at me.... Masashi Kishimoto really did kill him, just like this, but at least I've given a chance to bring him back. there is no chance in the real manga. Oh an by the way.... Itachi wants me to ask you guys out there, if you see his dignity, please tell it he misses it and wants it back. Thank you! **


	27. Chapter 27: The Man Who Knows The Truth

**Chapter 5 The Man Who Knows The Truth**

Sobs of a broken hearted lover was heard by the entrance of a cave, louder and louder the deeper Tobi got to the back. Where a dim light from a fire was shining brightly across Zetsu, Sasuke, Kisame, Sasori, Deirdara, Tobi, Hidan, and Kakuzu.

"Sakura-chan...." Sakura looked up, as Tobi slowly pulled off his mask.

"Itachi!" Sakura sobbed, and threw her arms around his neck, crying into his familiar scent and clothes, everything was exactly the same. The room darkened, and it was just her and Itachi alone , a deafening roar shook Sakura to the very soul, in the distance, Hell Riders or Hell Monsters were coming by the thousands for Itachi. Sakura screamed, but her screams were silent. Itachi let go of her, and looked down at her beautiful face, with his old smile as if nothing was wrong.

"So hold me when i'm here... right me when i'm wrong... hold me when im scared..... and love me when i'm gone. For everything I am and everything in me wants to be the one you wanted me to be. I'll never let you down even if I could. I'd give up everything Sakura.... if only for your good. Love me when i'm gone." Itachi began to move back into black flames, that engulfed him. Hell Riders climbed over him, bringing him down into the pits of hell.

"Itachi **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **

**"NOOOOO nooooOO!" **Sakura screamed and thrashed as the other akatsuki tried to calm her down. It was just another nightmare.

"God damn it! Another nightmare!" Sakura screamed, clutching her head as if to rip herself apart.

"Sakura-chan...." Sakura looked up fearfully as if afraid it would be Itachi again, and she'd be stuck in the nightmare forever. But when Tobi took his mask off, it wasn't Itachi, it was Obito. Strange thing happened when Tobi closed his crimson eyes, his face began deforming, his hair and body too. His hair grew longer, with bangs over one eye like Dierdara. His face into someone else, younger, very handsome.

"What the?!" Dierdara began freaking out pointing at Tobi and yelling about Tobi stealing his hairstyle.

"Tobi..." Sakura began, but he put his hand over her mouth.

"My name is not Tobi, and I am not Obito Uchiha. I'm... Madara Uchiha, one of the founders of the hidden leaf village. I'm the man who knows the truth, about Uchiha Itachi." Madara's voice was deeper, not high like Tobi's, and the second he said he was Madara Uchiha, Sasuke made a jump for him with a ferocious growl.

It was amazing, what Madara just did, one look at Sasuke with his sharingan, and Sasuke froze in midair, and was thrown back against the cave wall, bound by some invisible binds.

"Have a seat Sasuke. I know your goal is to kill me now. But I suggest you listen to what I have to say first. Don't make me kill you, cause I will not hesitate. What I have to say concerns why Itachi killed your clan." Madara let go of Sakura's mouth and calmly began.

"You need to know about him... This man who risked everything to protect the shinobi world... The leaf village... and most of all, his little brother. You need to know about Uchiha Itachi's life!" Madara turned his crimson eyes to meet Sasuke's crimson eyes. Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes changed, and blood dripped out of one. Amaterasu appeared, and Madara was engulfed in the black flames.

"Tobi! Obito... Tobi!.... Madara Mad... oh forget it!" Sakura gave up, and waited to see what would happen. Madara came out of the flames alive, and watched as they smoldered away into nothing.

"Do you get it now? Do know why Itachi planted "Amaterasu" in your eye? It was because he wanted to make sure that you and I didn't meet. You'll understand everything once you hear what I have to say... The only ones who knew the truth about Itachi were Danzo and the Third Hokage... and the two advisors, Homura and Koharu. With the third dead... the only ones who know those three old people... And there's no way those three will ever speak of that abominable truth... The truth about Itachi will disappear into darkness for eternity. And that was just what he wanted. But I know the truth about him, too... As I told you... he died not realizing that. But he was cautious... aparently he didn't trust me. On the off chance that I might know the truth... He tried to seal my mouth with "Amaterasu"... He must have known I'd show you my sharingan to get you to talk to me." Madara explained, so far everyone in the room was utterly confused at what he was getting at.

"What... are you saying? What are you talking about...? To protect me...? Protect.......??? ...Truth...?"

"...Remember. Remember Itachi. Remember your kind big brother..."

"He... tried to kill me... He tried to steal my eyes!" Sasuke began hyperventilating probably a brain overload from exhaustion.

"Calm down... Just breathe." Madara squeezed his chin, opening his mouth.

"Don't touch me!!" Sasuke Sasuke tried to bite Madara's hand since his arms were bound.

"He killed our mom and dad... he killed our entire clan... He's a missing-nin... A member of A-" Sakura put her hand over Sasuke's mouth, to silence him.

"Sasuke, just shut up for once... your worse than Naruto. Listen to what he has to say." Sakura ground out, annoyed.

"It's true... he killed the entire Uchiha clan that night. And he left Konoha. he did it... all on orders from Konoha...." Sakura gasped, and clasped her hand over her mouth, unable to believe it. Sasuke was frozen in place, his eyes widen open. The other akatsuki were in dead silence, interested to hear about the mysterious Uchiha Itachi they really didn't know much about.

"That's the gateway to the truth about him. That's right. He killed his sense of self in order or complete his mission. In order for you to understand I have to go back to when Konoha was first founded..."

* * *

**End of chapter 5... Whoa bet you didn't see that coming. Well stay tuned to hear the whole story behind Itachi.... The bravest ninja out of all the Naruto charecters. Please remember to review!**


	28. Chapter 28: Madara!

**Chapter 6 Madara**

(I'm not gonna bother even putting names in this, cause it's just To- uh Madara talking the whole time.)

"Itachi became a sacrifice. A sacrifice... that had its origins in the past. There was a big problem ever since Konoha was formed. that is what influenced how Itachi lived. This is a long story... but it's all true..."

"I have no proof. It's up to you whether or not to believe my story. But just hear me out. It started more than 80 years ago. The world was engulfed in a constant state of war. Countries fought to gain power and expand their territory. In those times, ninja's were nothing but individual clans, acting as armed milita. Each clan was hired to fight for a country. And among the numerous ninja clans, were two feared as the strongest."

"They were our own "Uchiha Clan" and a clan called the "Senju Clan of the Forest."

"The Uchiha clan had exceptional chakras and the sharingan. We were known as a warrior clan, well-versed in battle. And even among the Uchiha my chakras were especially strong."

"The fact that I've managed to survive this long can be taken as proof of that. Back then my life was nothing but one long battle. It was a time when strength was everything. I killed my friend and my own brother in my quest to become stronger."

"Bastard..." Sakura mumbled disgusted

"But thanks to that, I gained a perfect mangekyou and became the leader of the Uchiha clan. And I used my powers to fight the Senju clan time and again. It was inevitable that i would fight Hashirama the leader of the Senju clan. Senju Hashirama who would later become first hokage, he stood at the top of the ninja world, and was the man I admired most."

"The first man to call himself hokage was Hashirama, leader of the Senju clan... All the clans acknowledged his superiority. And everyone feared him."

"If Senju made a move, Uchiha made a move. We were the only clan who was a match for them. if one country hired Senju their enemies would hire Uchiha... We were rivals."

"As I fought Hashirama my name became more and more well-known. For fame... that's why... I did... but it was because I wanted the strength to protect the Uchiha Clan."

"The more famous we grew, the more enemies we made. As the battles raged sacrifices had to be made to protect Uchiha from Senju and the other clans that opposed us. It wasn't for fame."

"My brother agreed to everything. And offered up his own eyes. But then the Senju clan asked for a truce with Uchiha. Both clans were exhausted from the endless fighting. They'd reached their limits. I was the only one to oppose the truce."

"Where was the hatred we'd held for each other. What had my brother sacrificed himself for?! After all Uchiha and Senju were like oil and water."

"Eventually the Senju clan would exterminate the Uchiha clan. I couldn't help but think that... But the rest of the Uchiha Clan wanted the truce. As their leader, I had no choice but to go with their decision."

"Soon after our ninja alliance made a pact with the land of fire, who wanted help controlling their territory. There began a system of one village per country. With Konohagakure and the land of fire. other countries began mimicking the one village per country system and with that, little by little the fighting began to lessen. For once there was peace."

"But soon something happened that threw Konoha into chaos. There was a dispute over the position of leader... of hokage."

"As you know, Hashirama was the one who gained the position. Everyone in the village and in the land of fire chose him. It was clear that Uchiha was quickly losing its supremacy. In order to protect Uchiha, I chose the path of leadership... I chose to oppose Hashirama..."

"But there was no one among the Uchiha who would follow me. My followers opposed me, thinking I would stir up the embers of war. They betrayed me. They said I was moved by my own desire for power. They despised me, saying I was greedy and stole my brother's eyes to save my own life. What man would willingly harm his own little brother? I just... wanted to protect Uchiha, that's all!!! I left the village. Betrayed by everyone."

"Bent on revenge I challenged Konohagakure. And i was defeated. In the place now called "The Valley of the End". I died there, or so they assumed. Even Hashirama thought so. I was forgotten by everyone, even history. Wanting to make sure another traitor like myself never arose, Hashirama's younger brother, the Second Hokage gave Uchiha a special position as a sign of trust."

"The Konoha military police were formed. But its true purpose was to distance Uchiha from the governing of the village and to keep the entire clan under surveillance. Some of the Uchiha realized what was going on. Some rebels began to follow in my footsteps. But it was already too late. Time passed and Senju retained supremacy. The proud Uchiha clan was nothing more than Senju's dogs."

"And it was just as I feared. Something happened to completely destroy Uchiha. The Nine-tailed Fox spirits attack 16 years ago. Uchiha's powers are the only thing that can control the Kyuubi. It was a natural disaster, not the Uchiha. But they were suspicious. They thought Uchiha might be plotting a rebellion..."

"After that, Uchiha were closely guarded by black ops. They were forced to live in a corner of the village. And were basically segregated from the rest of the population. The third hokage was the only one who voiced any dissent. But his advisers and Danzo of the Black Ops refused to listen to him. After all, the Uchiha Clan had never been trusted."

"The discrimination began. Their mistrust birthed Ill-will. And eventually the suspicions became reality... The Uchiha Clan plotted a coup d'etat... to take over the village. So the Konoha higher-ups planted a spy in the Uchiha Clan. That spy was your brother... Uchiha Itachi. And that's where Itachi's hell began."

* * *

**End of chapter 6... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	29. Christmas Special! Part 1!

**Christmas Special; Part 1**

"Hey Sakura, Itachi, thanks for inviting us! Merry Christmas!" Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino waved. Finally everyone was here. Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Konan, Naruto, Hidan. Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, The Third, the Second, The First, konohamaru, everyone in the leaf village, including all of the clans, and the whole Uchiha clan. Everyone from the Frog village, and Dog village. Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame Sasori, Dierdara, Lee, Sai, Jiraiya, Icharaku man, Ayame, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou and a few random people who helped direct this "movie".

And now begins, The Christmas Party!

Chouji was rampaging across the table, eating all the delicious food cooked by Sakura, when he bumped into something fishy. He looked up into Kisame's beady eyes,

"Eh what are you looking at?" They began a pointless staring contest. Chouji pointed at him.

**"Sushi!!"**Chouji exclaimed, and Kisame's eyes widened. Chouji pulled out a giant butcher knife and began to chase Kisame around the Akatsuki mansion.

(With Minato, Kushina, Konan, arguing in front of Lady Tsunade)

"He's mine you back flipping nose picking she witch!" Konan Screeched

"No! He's my husband you dick sucking filth covered sewer hell bitch!" Kushina roared, showing off her immense strong chakra's.

Kakashi appears in a puff of smoke between the two, without his mask on.

"Yo. Sorry i'm late.... I.... uh....." Kakashi stopped, every girl in the room, even Sakura was staring at him, head titled to the side with a what the fuck printed on their forehead.

"I forgot to put my mask on... didn't I...." Kakashi sighed, and the what the fuck was still there on their face, in shock.

"Whoa! Kakashi sensei! Your freaking sexy!" Naruto pointed out, and suddenly all the girls had weapons and whips, and stuff like that, with a look of "he's mine back off bitch, on their faces."

"Yeah... Uhm... Kakashi... you should probably get to running now...." Minato cleared his throat, and at the same time Sakura leaped over the crowed with fire burning in her eyes, and let out a guttural warrior scream, as all the girls, even Hinata made way for Kakashi.

Kakashi darted through the crowd, dodging attacks left from right, side from side up and down!

"He's at the 50 Yard line, oo! They missed 60 yard line! Looks like no ones going to stop Sakura from getting Itachi now! Wait! it's Kushina! She's gotten ahead and blocked the front door! Who will get Kakashi sensei, Sakura or Kushina!?" Unfortunaley Sasori found the microphone and began doing his annoying announcer stuff.

"Back off grandma! He's my sensei and soon my sex toy! Now fuck off!" Sakura growled, sharpening her nails on the floor.

"Oooo! And Sakura's getting ready for a classic cat fight!" Sasori announced

"Ah forget it. What was the point of me even coming here tonight? There's a Make Out Paradise series on tonight anyways. What was I thinking?" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke

(With Kockuzu)

"I will eat your hearts...." Scary music plays in background as Kockuzu says that, and spreads his coat like vampire wings. Lightning flashes and he gives Sai, Itachi, and Naruto a creepy smile.

"Yeah.... a bit creepy...." Itachi squinted

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Sai goes and runs off screaming like a girl... lmao....

* * *

**_End of Christmas Special part 1! GTG right now so I'll update a little later. PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	30. Chapter 30: Itachi's Hell

**Chapter 7 Itachi's Hell**

"Though you were part of Uchiha, you were kept in the dark. You were too young. But this is the truth. Your father Fugaku, was the ringleader behind the coup d'teat. And Itachi entered the Black Ops as a spy on your fathers orders. But the opposite happened. Itachi gave the village info on Uchiha. He was what they called a "double agent".

"You probably can't even image... how hard that was on him."

"Why?!" Why had Itachi betrayed Uchiha?" Sasuke blurted out in rage.

"During the 3rd ninja war... Itachi had already seen many people die at the tender age of 4. He was too young to experience war. War is hell. That trauma made him a peaceful man who hated conflict."

"He put the stability of the village first and worked towards peace. That's what kind of man he was. He loved the village, not wrapped up in clan differences. The elders used that to their advantage."

"They gave him a secret mission. An eye for an eye... only someone with the sharingan would be a match for Uchiha. That's right... his mission... was the annihilation of the entire Uchiha clan... I can't even begin to image his mental state then."

"He was faced with a horrible choice. The betrayal of his family should have been an inconceivable choice. But if a clan like Uchiha started a civil war, it would shake the foundations of both Konohagakure and the entire land of fire. Other countries would surely take that as an opportunity to attack. No doubt it would trigger a fourth ninja war. Many would die, including those with no ties to the ninja world. All for the sake of the Uchiha clan's self-interest."

"What would you have done if you were Itachi? So Itachi made his decision. He would close the book on the clan's history with his own hand. He didn't betray them out of hatred... he had no choice. The village's prejudice and the fruits of that antagonism. He took it all on himself. No one can blame him for the sacrifice he made. At the time... I myself was looking for an opportunity for war. I was bitter both towards the Senju and Uchiha. But Itachi realized that. He was the only one who'd figured out I was still alive."

"He approached me and made me an offer. In return for allowing me to get revenge on Uchiha he asked me not to harm the rest of the village."

"I said I would help annihilate my family... However the 3rd hokage had other plans. He tried to reach a truce with Uchiha. But time pressed on... and he failed. It all led to that night. It was his duty. Killing his own clan and leaving the village in dishonor... it was all part of his duty. And Itachi fulfilled it."

"Except for one mistake. He was unable... To kill his own brother. Afterwards, Itachi pleaded with the 3rd hokage to protect you from Danzo and the elders. Then after threatening Danzo, he left the village. If you lay a hand on Sasuke, he said, I'll leak everything I know about the village to enemy countries. He was so worried about you. But he couldn't tell you the truth. So this was all he could say. I played the role of the brother you wanted to test your "mettle"... Now you will be the one to test mine. You have the potential hidden within you. Even as you've hated me, you've longed to surpass me. That's why I let you live... for my own ends."

"My foolish brother... if you want to kill me then curse me! Hate me! Live your ugly life... and run... run... cling to life. Then when you have the same "eyes" as I do, come to me."

"He gave you revenge as your goal. In order to make you stronger. He wanted you to believe that Uchiha was a clan Konohagakure would be proud of. He begged hokage not to tell you the truth."

"Since the day he left the village, he planned to fight you and die by your hand. So that you would gave a new power... This is the truth about Itachi."

"Ies... Lies!" Sasuke

"......" Madara

"You have to be lying... Nonsense... I was almost killed more than once." Sasuke is thrown into confusion.

"You would have been... had Itachi been serious... that's certain."

He even tried to kill me with the mangekyou sharingan! And yet..."

"He had to drive you into a corner. You... must have already realized the reason, right? Look what came out... Freedom from the cursed seal... and with the death of someone close to you... The battle would awaken your mangekyou. And he played the role of trying to steal your eyes till the very end. Looks like you finally understand..."

"Your lying! Your the one who loosed the Nine-Tailed Fox on the village! Itachi said it was all your doing! You did it so Uchiha would be fasely accused thanks to your games!"

"Itachi lied to you... I told you. He was afraid you'd find out the truth. To make sure there wasn't the slightest possibility... he lied to you so you wouldn't trust me. Not only that, but he planted "amaterasu" in your eyes."

"You expect me... to believe you?! He's--! Itachi is evil! He's a criminal, killer of our clan, tained by "Akatsuki"!"

"After having left the village, burdened by an unforgivable crime, he joined "Akatsuki" in order to keep watch on that dangerous organization from the inside..."

"Always thinking of Konohagakure... and of you... The 3rd hokage had sworn to protect you. The reason Itachi appeared in Konoha immediately after his death was because he wanted to warn Danzo and the village elders "I am alive".

"Stop! Lies! That's all-"

"But you're alive!!"

"You couldn't see through Itachi at all. You couldn't see through his illusion. But Itachi... had his friend, his superiors... had killed his lover and his father and his mother..."

"Whoa whoa whoa hold up... LOVER?" Sakura interrupted, more interested in the fact Itachi had a girlfriend back then.

"Yeah... eh... she was cheating on him anyways, so they were going to break up. Back to the story"

"The only one he couldn't kill... was his little brother. The man who cried tears of blood as he smothered his smotions and killed his brethren... couldn't bring himself to kill you. Why do you think that is?" Madara let Sasuke go, who slid down the wall to the ground, and didn't make any move to attack Madara.

"For him your life weighed more than the village. So you would gain a new power. Until he died... no, even in death, he was thinking of you.... So that in defeating him, and avenging the Uchiha clan you would be hailed as a hero in Konoha. Eaten by disease and feeling his own death approaching... he used medicine to prolong his life... He had to fight you and die before your eyes... for the sake of Konoha's peace, and more than anything, for you... Uchiha Sasuke, he wanted to die a criminal, a traitor. Accepting dishonor in payment for honor, and hatred in payment for love, even then, Itachi died smiling. Sakura.... do you know the second part of the story?"

Sakura was silent

"Something happened... when you and Itachi were together, some time between then, you felt something. A sense of dread?"

Sakura nodded slowly.

"You knew he was going to die. But there was something else... something I must show you later...."

* * *

**End of Chapter 7: Wow... Well, stay tuned for Sakura's side of the story. OH and just an update of whats happening in the latest manga. Konoha is being attacked by Pain, and was blown to smitherines literally. Naruto has literally surpassed the fourth hokage, and should be returning to the village soon to find it was blown to the next century. Sasuke is working for akatsuki to gain more power to crush Konoha little does he know it's already been blown up. Plus he was misled by Madara. All the stuff about Itachi was true. The reason Itachi didn't want Sasuke to know, was because then Sasuke would try and destory Konoha. So wow, a fourth ninja war is on its way. In the end its going to battle down with Sasuke and Naruto the soon to be sixth hokage. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31: Sakura's Story!

**Chapter 8: Sakura's Story**

"Here..."

"Wha..... what is it? A barf bag?"

"Hahahahahaha.... ha no, its a special "Mysobuki" bag... Legend has it, you can reach in, and pull out a fortune, a prophecy if you may. It will come true.... It's an Uchiha family secret... But seeing as you are carrying an heir of the Uchiha, welcome to the family."

"Well ok...."

"No, not yet.... follow me first.... Let me tell you a story Sakura...." Sakura held a blood red crimson, paper bag, looking inside, it was darker than the night its self. She followed Madara into the Uchiha ruins where Itachi and Sasuke had fought. They found a door, well hidden by the rubble, and entered down into a long staircase, lit by spirit orbs.

"This goes way back, to the begining of time, when the first Uchiha was known..."

"There was but two ninja clans, out of the whole world. The Ukon clan of Peace, and the Huhiha clan of War. With just these two clans, the whole world was in turmoil, brought into their fight. Countries, in order to protect themselves against the clans, began setting up ninja academies, to train civilians children to become ninja. No one wanted to be involved, they wanted a peaceful life. Not a ninja world. But the idea of ninja's became more popular, and soon many were not forced to join, but joined on their own in the interest of becoming a ninja."

"The leader of the Huhiha clan was a female leader, Nita. The Huhiha clan was of all women only. She was known as the most powerful being on earth... She looked.... so beautiful... but beauty was her weapon. Because of her beauty, so many men fell before her feet, captured and distracted by it. Those who were not weak minded, were her only actual enemies. Those were the men of the Ukon clan, lead by Ichati Ukon, the only true match for Nita Huhiha. Both clans were of only gender, the Huhiha female, and the Ukon male. Not blood related, but spiritually related, through sharing the same type of terrible chakra. They fought day in and day out, destroying everything and everyone in their path, fighting for dominance. Sleep didn't matter, food didn't matter, comfort didn't matter, feelings didn't matter, love didn't matter. The only thing they knew was 2 things. Power and hatred. The power surged them on, the hatred formed their power. The two clans were mindless run by power and hatred. No one knew how or where they'd come from. One day, they just appeared out of no where, in a ninja clash right in a great desert, full of flaming craters. They has fought for years, 10 years to be exact. Through that ten year period the world changed. Well over half the world had begun training in the secret art of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Soon 1 year after Nita and Ichati had a particularly nasty fight that blew out half of a continent, the world began to split into two groups. This time was known as the Era of Gender."

"All males joined the Ukon clan, all females joined the Huhiha clan. Familys were ripped apart by gender. Daughters turned against their own fathers. Sons turned against their own mothers. Not a moment of peace there was. Not a moment of rest there was. Not a moment of sleep there was. Nita was now 20 and Ichati now 27 came yet again in another fight. It became the longest fight they'd ever been in. Went on for weeks straight non stop. So much chakra was used, it felt heavy in the air, which they used to keep them dragging on. The beautiful world it once was, had become a toxic waste land destroyed. Something different happened. The chakra supply hanging in the air was cut off. This usually wouldn't have been a problem due to the availability of ''natural energy" but all that was natural was destroyed to a waste land. The sun turned a crimson red, outlined in black so as it looked like one giant evil eye baring down at the two fighting. The temperature turned from 80 degrees to 200, 300, 1000, 2000 degrees. This was known as literally, "Hell On Earth." They were aliens the two clans. Aliens from some where out in that deep black space. Aliens caught in an endless fight since the beginning of time that stranded on earth. This is the reason the other planets are wastelands. Due to the endless fight. They had fought on each of the other planets. Fought until the planet turned to a "Hell" then, just moved on. Before this though, there had been others living there, that were sucked into their treacherous plans."

"Now was the time, where they didn't even know power. Just hate. Only hate. Both clans still fought, and killed each other. Nita and Ichati were now fighting without an endless chakra supply. Both were low, close to death, coming to an end. But they knew no end. They knew not how to stop. They came to a place in this hell the highest point in this hell, exactly below the crimson eye. It was called the tri alters. 3 black pillars surrounded Ichati and Nita. Ichati at one end, Nita at the other end. They charged with all they had left in them at an amazing speed, faster then they'd ever gone before. At the moment of impact, all fell silent. All the pain, all the screaming, everything just paused in that moment. Their hatred met together through their eyes for the first time. Eyes are the key, the doorway to the soul. Ichati's hand pierced through her heart and out the back, and Nita's hand pierced through his heart and out the back. Blood dripped down onto the floor. Timed slowed as it seeped to the center. Nita's blood and Ichati's blood combined into a puddle. It glowed the brightest white of all, and spread across the tri pillar alters into a giant inscription. Everything was lit up, the light so bright it lit the whole world. The fighting had stopped and there was not a person of each clan that did not stare in confusion into the bright light."

"For the first time ever, they all felt pain. Pain all over from their injuries. Pain all over from the fact that their loved ones died. Pain all over from the endless fighting. This period of pain lasted for an hour, then an unknown sadness washed over them. The first tears fell, from none other than Nita and Ichati themselves. The tears dropped, dropped, dropped, dropped down into the light with a hiss. At this moment all sound rushed back like a freight train. The tears fell, the impact was loud, to loud, so loud. Nita pulled her hand back, and put Ichati's heart back. Ichati paused and did the same. Both stood there staring into those hate filled eyes. Their feet hit the white light. Time sped up now. The white light grew until all of earth was a glowing white light. It spread throughout the galaxy.... then the light turned black. Black light. It became what we know as dark matter. The stuff that created the universe. The stuff that keeps the universe expanding forever and ever."

"Legend says what happened was that during all their fighting they had never, not once physically touched each other, or looked in each others eyes. With a combination of these both they learned something. Their hatred was reversed.... reversed into love. It said their love was so powerful it spread throughout the earth and changed it into a heaven. It spread throughout the galaxy, and created what is known as stars. It says that so many had died in their fight, how ever many stars are in the velvety night sky, is how many had died. Their love gose on as dark matter, keeping all we know together, and expanding the universe as we speak. Back into the story, they did not die. In fact after the world was lit up by the light, and then turned to dark matter, the hell was pushed away into another dimension, along with those who refused to accept the love. The final light surrounding Nita and Ichati shot up into the crimson eye, and formed a black dot in the sun. It rained blood from the black clouds, giving the remaining people, the Uchiha's sharingan. The sun had become a sharingan for a moments longer, then it all went away. A purple velvety blanket full of beautiful stars and a misty moon hung over all the earth. In less than an hour, the earth was a beautiful plentiful green valley again, full of rivers and trees and wildlife. Nita and Ichati lay side by side sleeping on a giant black dot in the Tri Alter. They fell in love. All that was left fell in love. Finally no more hatred. For generations to come there was peace. The Ukon and Huhiha clans became one known as the Uchiha clan, with the famous sharingan technique. For generations there was peace. The clans split up into other clans, those split again and again. Soon the world was filled with hundreds of different ninja clans living in peace. But then how could they be ninja if there was peace? Few realized this, and soon became bored of nothing to do. Some missed the rush of missions, the rush of chakra. The power. It wasn't until generations after Nita and Ichati that the world changed again. This is where the first great ninja war occured. From that point on there was always fights with other countries. But never total hatred again."

"Even now it is still un known where the Ukon and Huhiha came from, and why they bore so much hatred. All is known is that their hatred was so powerful, it was reversed to love when Ichati and Nita looked into each others eyes, into each others souls... We Uchiha's remember Nita and Ichati as the most powerful ninja's in all of history. Slowly the legend disappeared. Now only 2 others besides myself know of Nita and Ichati...... Do you know the pourpose of this story Sakura?" Sakura shook her head and almost bumped into Madara as he stopped suddenly at a wall, a dead end.

"You will..." The atmosphere changed to complete dread and sadness as he took her hand and disappeared behind the supposedly solid wall.

* * *

**_End of chapter 31! Sakura's Story! Coming next Reasoning With The Devil! Please Review!_**


	32. Movie Real

**_Attention all ItachiXSakura Fans!_**

**_Hey Everyone! I'm trying to update as fast as possible... I guess there's not enough hours in a day to really get anything done. But I am trying, and I'll try to update sooner. But this is actually about the movie again. A while back I put out a note about a movie. I had made it, and tried putting it on youtube. Sucked. It just wouldn't accept the file, because it was a Windows Movie Maker file. So wow this next part is sad. So anyways it took me all the way up until now to figure out that I have to burn it onto a disc first to make it a wmv. file and then I could put it on you tube. Yes again I know its pathetic and sad... Gimmie a break tho.... Sorry...*sob* So its called The Man Who Stole Her Heart 1., by Narutoscryingangel. It's only chapter 1 so far.... but more chapters int he story and movies will be updated ASAP. So just stay tuned! Please tell me how I did on the vid!_**

**_Sincerely- Kalia-chan!_**


	33. Chapter 33: Reasoning With The Devil

**Chapter 32: Reasoning With The Devil**

"Hmhmhmhmhahahaha..... Itachi... Your a hard man to capture Itachi.... Been trying to get to you for the last 15 years........"

"..."

"You know why your here..... Tell me... how did it feel to kill your entire family mercilessly?"

"...."

"Well?"

"Wonderful..."

"Hahaha. Just like you...."

"..."

"You're not thinking of that girl are you?...... She would make an excellent wife for me...... hmmmmm Itachi-kuuun?"

*Low growl*

"The child... We must retrieve that child. and kill it. Then. We go for the girl."

* * *

A wide spread 6 story pool of blood reached out like a towering monster beneath Sakrua's feet. Shimmering silver ghosts of the un-known circled constantly around the pool singing their mournful songs in heart breaking wails. The walls were tall filled with thousands of stories in a foreign language. The walls reached upwards as if to escape the sorrow into the night sky with a blood red sun screaming down in all its horror at the pool of blood. Fresh blood. Fresh warm blood.....

The desire to feel the warm blood of a newly killed victim seeping down her face overcame her. The desire to taste its bitterness in her mouth overcame her. The blood lust to kill like a raging fiend over came her. The blood lust to kill the person behind her and bathe in his blood overcame her. Madara felt the changes but moved not an inch from his spot only a few feet behind the blood thirsty woman. The ghosts kept their rhythm, the sun kept on screaming blood, the walls remained reaching, Sakura let out a low un human growl. This place. This hell. It inflamed her to know nothing but complete and total hate. Hate towards Madara. Hates towards herself. Hate towards the mournful ghosts, all her friends in akatsuki. Hate towards Itachi... The strongest hate of all.

* * *

_Its been years... 3 years to be exact... Or at least in hell its been 3 years. On earth its only been 1 year._

_Ay, lemme kick it to you right quick man_

_Not on some gangsta shit man on some real shit_

_Anybody who been through the same thing_

_I'm sure you feel the same way_

This was only the 9th layer of hell. For the treacherous... Itachi was on his way to Region II for traitors of their country. For something so evil it was actually very organized. LIke a hospital, only no one was there to help you. You weren't there for help. You were there to be tortured and to continue your evil doings. Or at least hope that one day god smiles down upon you and forgives you because you may be truly sorry.

Weirdly instead of some dramatic entrance like entering through flames, or some evil ugly minions throwing you in, or anything incredibly stupid... he was just in an elevator going lower and lower and lower.

Through out his whole life... He'd been on the same road. Ever since he was born he was destined... no ever since he was conceived he was destined to travel on this road. He really was different now... Thoughts of Sakura diminished. The remnants of his old self were obliterated the moment he showed resent towards the leader about Sakura being his wife.

_Oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long_

_Just tryin' to find my way back home_

_but the old me's dead and gone_

_dead and gone_

_And Oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long_

_Just tryin' to find my way back home_

_but the old me's dead and gone_

_dead and gone, dead and_

Nothing matters anymore. Itachi decided as he stepped out the doors of the elevator into steaming dept of hell. Temperature must have been as hot as the sun. But nothing, not even pain mattered anymore. They attacked him. Some kind of deformed skeletal monsters. Hair here and there. Bald other places. Skin hung loosely from their bones, their eyes deep pits of nothingness. Their aura enough to scare some one to death. Their claws rigid and dry bones with dry blood. Their tongues lolled in their dry mouths as their coughed out black gunk of their burned insides out.

_Ever had one of them days wish you would have stayed home_

_Run into a group of niggas who gettin' their hate on_

_You walk by, their get wrong, you reply then shit get blow_

_Way out of proportion way past discussion _

_Just you against them, pick one then rush them_

_Figure you get jumped here that's next_

_They don't wanna stop there now they bustin'_

Blood splattered everywhere. More things joined in the hell bent fight, bones, flesh, fragments, body pieces, flew everywhere. There were about 10 score of the monsters and more kept coming. Itachi knocked out 5 score in one blow. His eyes blazed with a fire of hatred and glee of the blood. The sweet warm blood. His own cuts were deep, right into his bones. But he still stood tall and firm, fighting just for the rush of the fight, just for the warm lustful blood. Just to sate if only a little of his blood lust. He had the ferocity of the monsters 100 times greater. They backed off slowly, bowing down to his superiority. He grinned with a hatred and mischievous evil.

_Now your gushin', ambulance rushin'_

_You to the hospital with a bad concussion_

_Plus you hit four times but it hit yo spine_

_Paralyze waist down and ya wheelchair bound_

_Never mind that now you lucky to be alive_

_Just thinkin' it all started fussin' with three guys_

_Nigga pride in the way but your pride is the way you can fuck_

_Around get shot down any day_

_Nigga's die everyday, all little bullshit_

_Dop money, dice games, ordinary hood shit_

_Could this be cuz of hip-hop music _

_Or did the ones with the good sense not use it?_

_Usually niggas don't know what to do when they back against the wall_

_So their just start shootin'_

_For red or for blue or for blow I guess_

_From Bankhead at the old projects_

_"Hey yo! Uchiha Itachi!"_ Itachi turned around... Evil hatred in the color of Crimson met equal terror of evil hatred in the Emerald color.

Its time to go back and join Sakura for her year....

* * *

**End of Chapter 32.... Coming up Chapter 33 Training For Death Please review! **


End file.
